SMSTSS 32: Hero Infinite!
by ocramed
Summary: Thanks to a costumed villain, Sailor Moon and Ronin ceases to exist. It's up to a young soldier named Usagi to make right what went wrong! SM x Ranma x DC Comics x Marvel Comics story. DONE.
1. Chapter 1

**SMSTSS 32: Hero Infinity! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, DC Comics/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre two-part story.**

**Special Note: This is in response to the comic book changes that are going on with DC and Marvel Comics.**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

The once and future Moon Princess was summoned to the Temple of Time, located within the umbral realm of the planet Pluto. Actually, Pluto was de-classified to 'planetoid' status by Terran astronomers in the early 21st century, so the guardian of the Time Gates was not exactly in the best of moods these days…

"Yo, what's up?" Usagi said, as she took off her sunglasses. She had just got back home from a White Dress party that was hosted by Sean "P. Diddy" Colmes, when she received the summons…

"Princess, you're here," Sailor Pluto said. "I- wait. Why are you dresses like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like one of those silly socialites made famous by the likes of Paris Hilton and Kim Kardashian?"

"I was…in costume," Usagi said, as her eyes shifted away from her old friend. "Yeah, that's it…"

"Anyway," Sailor Pluto said, as she rolled her eyes, deciding that she could deal with matters of decorum, pertaining to the Princess' demeanor, later. "I summoned you because of this man…"

Usagi watched as a holographic image of a certain yellow-clad speedster appeared.

"Do you know who this person is?"

Usagi stares at the image of the yellow-clad speedster…

"I can't believe I forgot about this guy," Usagi said quietly.

"Well?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do," Usagi said with a sigh. "His name is 'Eobard Thwane', otherwise known as 'The Reverse Flash'. He is a descendant of Barry 'The Flash' Allen's twin brother Malcolm Thwane, aka 'Cobalt Blue'."

"You seem to know this family very well."

"Well, I should, since I know Barry Allen very well."

"You don't mean…?"

"Unfortunately, I never became more than friends with Barry, not that I didn't try. Wait, I did go on a date years later, but that was a 'friends with benefits' kind of thing, when neither of us were attached at the time…"

Pause.

"But, Barry did love Iris West more than anything else…"

"Can you tell me about this…Reverse-Flash?"

"Ah, yes. Well, Reverse-Flash was a super-criminal from the 25th century. It was only by chance that Barry came across Eobard, while Barry was experimenting with his super-powers."

"Pardon?"

"Barry wanted to see if he could master time travel through the use of super-speed. I suppose doing that was what caused him and Eobard to cross paths. And it was because of that encounter that a feud between the two took place, expanding years."

"But you sounded surprise when you saw this man, the Reverse Flash."

"I did, because he should be dead," Usagi said.

"Pardon?"

"Eobard murdered Iris West out of revenge against Barry. During the subsequent scuffle to bring Eobard to justice, Barry accidentally killed him. And so, that should have been that, as far as Eobard Thwane is concerned."

"Apparently, this Eobard Thwane was brought back to life, and is trying to destroy Barry Allen's life," Sailor Pluto said. "But in doing so, the timeline has changed significantly."

"Just how significantly?"

"See for yourself…"

Sailor Pluto shows a world at war, where the Amazon Nation had finally united as one, and is in a battle of supremacy against a resurgent Atlantis. Thus far, the only significant casualties were the one hundred million people who drowned to death, when Atlantis sank a significant portion Western Europe, as a means of opening up a new front in their war against the Amazons.

"Oh, my god!" Usagi said.

"That is not all," Sailor Pluto said. "All the heroes of this twisted era have either been corrupted, or made ineffectual to stop the violence."

"What…what happened to Ranma and me?" Usagi asked.

"Your parents died when the Chinese Amazons, the Joketsuzoku, invaded Japan, after taking over China and much of East Asia," Sailor Pluto said. "However, Japan was able to beat back the invasion, thanks to the presence of the United States."

"So, what happened to me?"

Sailor Pluto shows a young JSDF cadet named Usagi Tsukino, who was working out at the local gym on base.

"I…she cut her hair," Usagi said, as she observed Lt. Usagi Tsukino's movements. "But…what happened to my history as 'Sailor Moon'?"

"Thanks to the invasion by the Amazons, the Japanese authorities are much more aware of magic and youma activity. So, the threat poise by the Negaverse's 'Dark Kingdom' is very much present."

"So, let me guess: Beryl and company are laying low while the fighting between the Amazons and Atlantis rages."

"And they won't make their move until the war's end, when everyone would have exhausted their resources."

"Correct."

"Okay, what about Ranma? What happened to him?"

"Observe," Sailor Pluto said, as she shows a female Ranma Saotome training with Shampoo and a number of familiar faces.

"Explain to me what I am seeing," Usagi asked.

"When the war between the Amazons and Atlantis took place, Ranma and his father were caught on the wrong side of the battle. It was also around the time the pair was cursed with their respective Jusenkyo curses. However, seeing that Ranma had great potential, the Joketsuzoku made Ranma's curse permanent, while removing memories of his life as a boy."

"What happened to Genma?"

"He was lobotomized, and made into a pack animal."

"Yeesh."

"But there is a greater danger than just these changes in the timeline," Sailor Pluto said. "If these alterations by Eobard Thwane remain, it could have a devastating effect on Reality."

"How so?" Usagi replied.

"Because, Princess, your actions are the lynchpin that keeps 'The 52' intact," Sailor Pluto said. The 52 is the name of the reality—one of many that can possible exists in all of Reality—that was created by the actions of Sailor Pluto, Sailor Chibi-Moon, the heroes Booster Gold and Rip Hunter, and the villain Kang the Conqueror, when they fought the menace of Mr. Mind. Mr. Mind had been devouring Reality in order to recreate the Universe in his own image. The five attempted to save the Universe from Mr. Mind, and had failed to do so fifty-one times, through the constant use of back-stepping into the past as a means of correcting whatever tactical mistake was made in their war against Mr. Mind.

It was on the fifty-second attempt to defeat Mr. Mind that Sailor Moon, Ronin and their dear friend the Doctor—a Time Lord-were called in to help deal with the crisis. In the aftermath, fifty-one Earths survived the devouring of Mr. Mind, each altered historically thanks to the battle against Mr. Mind. Rather than allow these worlds to go by the wayside, it was decided to place these Earths into the umbral realm of the prime Earth. Thus, in effect, these altered Earths were shadows that could be accessed through your standard means, such as stargates and "shallowings" (the thinning of the barriers that make up the space-time continuum). The only problem is that these altered Earths had access to the primary Earth n the same manner as well, so it's not unusual for weird phenomenon to pop up now and again, such as, for example, evil versions of the Moon Princess, and others attempting to invade Earth Prime, as a way of gaining access to the rest of the Universe, making Earth one of the most important planet in all of Creation…

"Ah," Usagi replied. "So, by not stopping the Reverse-Flash, a paradox of epic proportions will occur, because I'm not around to facilitate the restructuring of the space-time continuum."

"Correct."

"Okay, so, where do we begin?"

"Now, would be the best time," Sailor Pluto said, as she begins to program the Time Gate. "In order to catch Eobard, we have to insert you into the Usagi Tsukino of the new timeline. Otherwise, he will detect your energy signature."

"Right, using the Beckett Method," Usagi replied, referring to "Project Quantum Leap", a military program designed to allow time travelers to travel into the past of one's own lifeline. Later, the method was improved to travel not to the past, but also to the future, to alternate lifelines, and even time travel along other people's lifelines. It was only in recent years that the method has been refined to the point that the time traveler maintains his or her identity, and not has their own mind get swallowed up by the proverbial host. Thankfully, Usagi was an experienced time traveler and dimension hopper…

"Correct. Due to time constraints, inserting you into the other Usagi Tsukino will be…off."

"By how much?"

"You might suffer from 'Swiss Cheese Syndrome'."

"In other words, I won't tell what's 'real' or not in this new reality."

"Correct."

"What about my powers?"

"Your senshi powers will be the first to come back, followed by your more…exotic variety."

"And skills and knowledge?"

"Physical skills may be somewhat hampered, due to the fact that your new body won't have the same motor muscle memories of your present body. However, once you have regained your full memories have returned, you should have no problems."

"I'm glad to hear that, Setsuna," Usagi said. "Well, let's do this."

And with that, Usagi steps into the Time Gate, and was gone…

"Ah!" Usagi said, as she bolts up in her bed. She quickly looks around to see that she was in her own room, in one of the houses on base.

"What a strange dream," Usagi said, as she rubs her head. She then ran through her short, but stylishly cute, hair before rolling out of bed. She then patters across the room, and enters the bathroom.

CLICK!

Usagi turns on the faucet, and rubs water on her face. She examined her face, and then her bust and hips through her t-shirt and shorts…

"I'm not missing anything," Usagi replied. She then tasted her own tongue and frowned.

"Yeesh," Usagi said, as she gagged a bit. "My mouth tastes nasty…"

Usagi decided to brush her teeth and gargle with some mouthwash. Since she was already up, she might as well get in a good workout.

Humming to herself, she tucks in her "dog-tags" underneath her undershirt, and opens her medicine cabinet. She pulls out her toothbrush, toothpaste and small bottle of mint mouthwash. She then closes her medicine cabinet, and the looks up to see-

"Ah!" Usagi said. Other than longer hair, styled in her old "Meatball-head" hairstyle, and a fancy looking sailor fuku, her reflection looked the same. She violently, shook her head, and then looked at her reflection again. Somehow, her reflection appeared normal again.

"I must be having a nervous breakdown or something," Usagi said, as she collected herself. "Maybe I should see Ami in the morning…"

Meanwhile, just outside the base, a secret meeting was taking place…

"Greetings, Elder," said Soun Tendo, as he bowed before the Co-Matriarch of the Joketsuzoku, Cologne, while allowing her entourage to enter as well. By day, he was a civilian martial arts instructor for the cadets at the base.

"Greetings, Soun Tendo," said Kon Lon, as she nods her head. "Your wife sends her greetings."

Soun nods with a smile at the thought that his beloved was alive and well, even if it was in a state of captivity, forcing him to work for the Joketsuzoku.

"And how are my daughters?"

"Kasumi has completed her training as a Healer, while Nabiki is doing well in her training as a Lore Master," Kon Lon said. "As for the other one…"

A member of Cologne's entourage removes her hood, showing a girl with long, dark hair.

"Hello, Father," said the girl in fluent Chinese.

"Akane!" Kasumi said, as he hugged his youngest daughter, Akane. "Akane, you're here!"

"Yes, I am," Akane said, and none to friendly either.

"It's just that I thought I would never see you again, my child."

"If the Joketsuzoku wins its war against the Japanese, then you might see the rest of your family," Cologne said.

"I am willing to do anything. That is why I have been providing you with tactical information about this base."

"Of that, I am grateful. However, the Council of the Joketsuzoku feels that a stalemate is not in the best interest of our side in this 'cold war' in the long run."

"Oh?"

"We know that tomorrow will be the day the next batch of military officers will graduate from your academy program, before being assigned to the appropriate officers training course. At he same time, we have new warriors ready to be tested in battle…"

Pause.

"We cannot allow that to happen without our 'input'. And since there will be important persons in attendance, the Joketsuzoku has decided to assassinate your honored guests, as well as eliminate as many graduating cadets as possible."

"But…you can't!" Soun said. "We only want to live in peace!"

"You can live in peace, but under the banner of the Joketsuzoku," Cologne said. "Of course, if you want to see your wife and your other daughters again…"

"Okay, okay," Soun said quickly. "Forgive my impertinence. It won't happen again."

"See that you remember that."

"Of course, of course. In the mean time, I will show you to your sleeping quarters. In the morning, I will give your…warriors the appropriate dress and identification to get onto the base without any difficulties."

"Good."

"This way, please…"

As Soun escorts Cologne to her room, another cloaked Amazon lowers her hood. Her hair was long, and red.

"What do you think, Akane?" said the girl in perfect Chinese.

"I think he is a symptom of the weak gender," Akane replied likewise.

"So, you will follow the directives of the Matriarch after all?"

"Of course," Akane said. "When this mission is over, it will be by my hands that Soun Tendo will die, according to Amazon Law…"

Pause.

"You know that, Ranma."

Ranma Saotome nods her head grimly. While she didn't like the idea of slaying one's parent, all loose ends had to be tied up.

"Of course I do," Ranma said with a smirk. "I live serve the Joketsuzoku, and the Amazon Nation…"

The next morning, Usagi did see the on-site base assistant physician…

"So, how long have you been having these dreams, Usagi?" Ami said, as she jots down her notes on paper. Usagi and Ami have been friends for years. When Usagi lost her parents, Ami's mother had taken her in. Since then, the pair and their circle of friends, many of them orphaned because of the Joketsuzoku's invasion of Japan, joined the JSDF at the age of sixteen years old, through the military academy program, to serve and defend their country in a variety of ways. The program was truncated to a three-year program, followed by one-year of field training in the chosen branch of service. Due to the war, the Japanese government has accelerated officers training for both academy cadets and non-commissioned officers. Only a few have received special consideration to skip the first or second year of academy training, depending upon their entrance scores. That was why Ami became an officer earlier than most of her peers, so that she could become a medical doctor…

"For a while now, Ami," Usagi said. "And not only do I have these dreams, but I swear I am remember stuff that I have experienced before."

"Any headaches?"

"None. Just…the dreams."

"Well, it could be stress from the upcoming flight test," Ami said. "Have you chosen which branch to serve?"

"I'm not sure, Ami. I'm not sure if I am ready to go into the field."

"You can't blame yourself for what happened to Naru and Gurio, Usagi. No one knew that the Joketsuzoku was going to attack that day."

"I don't blame them for what happened that day. I blame myself for freezing up when their craft was shot down in the Sea of Japan. I…I shouldn't have been so scared."

"You froze up because of what happened to your parents."

"Maybe, but I can't serve my country if I can't function."

"Well, let me know if you have any headaches," Ami said, as she tore off a slip of paper from her note pad. "In the meantime, here…"

"Was this?" Usagi said.

"The grocery list for the after-graduation party Rei and Mina are setting up."

Usagi simply blinks.

"We pulled straws, remember?"

"Oh, yeah…"

Pause.

"Well, I better get cleaned up," Usagi said. "After all, I don't want to miss my own graduation…"

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SMSTSS 32: Hero Infinite! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, DC Comics/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This was formerly a multi-genre two-part story, now to be extended to a third part.**

**Special Note: This is in response to the comic book changes that are going on with DC and Marvel Comics.**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

With graduation of the latest cadet class happening the next day, preparations were well-under way. Although most of the cadets were war orphans, not all of them lacked parental figures…

"Hey, Usagi!" said Mayumi Osaka, as she and her youngest daughter Naruru enter the visiting area. They, along with many others, would be staying in town for commencement ceremonies. The families had the option of attending their wards and children's occupation test, depending upon the field of study. In Usagi's case, she was to demonstrate her skills at piloting a Mitsubishi F-2 training craft, patterned after the American F-16 multi-role jet craft. Based upon how well Usagi performs on her test, she could be assigned to a combat support role in Aviation. Otherwise, she could be assigned to other areas, such as reconnaissance, patrol, tanker and other aircraft functions. Then again, Usagi's final assignment will be dependent upon the needs of the JSDF and availability of assignments. And then there is the matter concerning gender roles in Japanese society, especially in light of the attack on the island nation by the Joketsuzoku. But regardless, Usagi was determined to pass her graduating test with flying colors, so that she can be in the best position to serve her country well.

However, passing the flight test was the least of her worries…

"Oof!" Usagi said, as she landed on her back.

"Had enough?" Cadet Makoto Kino asked with a knowing smile. Makoto was going into combat support as a Food Service Specialist, but had yet to choose a branch of service.

"Maybe," Usagi replied, as her friend helped her up to her feet. She wanted to get into some mat time before she has to suit up for her flight test in the afternoon.

"Okay, class," Makoto said, as she addressed the assembled cadets, civilians and military regulars. "Now, we are going to demonstrate few more drop and rolls."

"Do I have to?" Usagi whined.

"Yes, you do," Makoto said. "You need to work on your falls."

"Yeah, I guess," Usagi said, as she rolled her eyes.

"Ah, ah, ah, none of the sass."

"Yes, MOM," Usagi replied, as she moved into position before her instructor. "Okay, let's do this-"

Something in her mind clicked, as her mind briefly exploded with memories that Usagi did not believe she has ever experienced before…

"Usagi, are you okay?" Makoto asked.

"Um, yes," Usagi said, as she blinked her eyes. "I…just had a thought."

"That's a first," said Cadet Rei Hino, as she stood nearby with the rest of the class. She wanted to go into Intelligence after graduation.

"Ah, that's mean, Rei," said Cadet Minako Aino. She wanted to go into Public Affairs, but as a liaison with the American USO for troop morale.

"Hey, just saying…"

"Okay, Usagi, let's do this," Makoto said.

"Alright," Usagi said bubbly, as she charged forward.

Makoto saw this, was prepared to grapple her friend, follow by a shoulder throw. Usagi was to learn how to recover from the counter, either learning how to fall, or by a roll. However, upon execution, Usagi broke all conventional rules. This was immediately picked up when Makoto realized that Usagi's steps were irregular, and concluded that Usagi had just performed a classic feint.

"Huh," Makoto said, just as Usagi suddenly leaps up into the air, and locks her legs around Makoto's neck. Before Makoto could respond with a counter, Usagi had arched around her friend, causing Makoto to twist backwards. Usagi followed through with a descending roll that snapped Makoto around so fast that she was hurled briefly in the air, and landed on her back, while Usagi returned to an upright position.

"Oof!" Makoto said.

"Whoa!" Minako said. "Did you see that, Rei?"

"I did," Rei said suspiciously.

"Huh?" Usagi said, as she blinked.

Makoto looks up at Usagi.

"How did you learn to do that?" Makoto asked.

"I…I'm sure," Usagi said. "Practice?"

"Humph," Makoto said, as she gets up on her feet. "Well, let's see how much practice have you had lately."

"Eep!"

Afterwards, Usagi and the girls were having lunch at the commissary.

"…And so as the match went on, even Mako-chan was hard-pressed to take Usagi down," Minako said, between bites of Caesar salad.

"Really?" Ami replied, as she sipped her tea.

"Really," Rei said. "I have to hand it to 'Meatball-head', I was impressed."

"Rei, I have had my old hair-style in years, remember?" Usagi fumed. "Unlike YOU guys, I have to keep my hair short, as per regulations."

"Well, you look cute, with it," said an officer as she and her companion stopped at the girl's table.

"Hey, Haruka…Michiru," Makoto said. Lt. Haruka Tenoh, a Light Wheel Mechanic, and Ensign Michiru Kaioh, a Signals Operator, were previous graduates of the military academy program, and were given the honor of teaching future academy graduates.

"Hello," Michiru said with a smile.

"So, what's up?"

"Usagi actually impressed Makoto with some skills today," Rei said.

"Really?"

"I just lucky, that's all," Usagi said.

"No, you were good," Makoto said. "In fact, your fighting style reminds me of this one instructor I trained under a few years ago."

"Huh."

"Well, perhaps we can spar, Usagi?" Haruka said.

"I really hope that it's the kind of sparring that YOU don't have in mind."

"I won't tell, if you don't ask."

"Haruka, don't," Michiru said. "We almost got in trouble as it is."

"What? It's not like the JSDF will be kicking us out any time soon, thanks to the war and all…"

"I rather hope that you girls aren't reckless," said Lt. Commander Setsuna Meioh, even as the cadets were snapping to attention. She was in charge of the cadet program for her group. Otherwise, she was a Personnel Specialist…

"Yes, ma'am!"

"At ease," Setsuna said, as the girls sit down. "Now, all this week, you've been taking your final exams, and hopefully, you have passed them so that you can participate in commencements ceremonies tomorrow…"

Setsuna then turns towards Usagi.

"Now, you will be the last to take your exam, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am," Usagi said. "I take mine this afternoon."

"Good. I'll be there to see you pass. By the way, have the rest of you chosen which branch of the JSDF you will be enrolling?"

"We were thinking of joining the Maritime Fleet," Minako said.

"Commander, I hear that the fleet will need more naval personnel," Rei asked.

"That is correct," Setsuna replied. "With what is happening in Europe, the government knows that the Americans will be hard-pressed to maintain our security partnership. Furthermore, there is a real desire to liberate our neighbors from the Joketsuzoku."

"We're not going to invade, are we?" Makoto asked. "Considering, well…"

"Some things may be unavoidable," Setsuna said. "If nothing else, liberating these lands could help redeem Japan's image abroad. We can finally be seen as liberators, rather than the children of warmongers."

"An expansion of the military rolls may be preferable than mounting a campaign," Haruka said.

"And don't even think we have the resources for either."

"One can only try, Haruka," Setsuna said. "Well, I have things to take care of before Usagi's test. Get some rest; tomorrow will be a long day."

With that, Setsuna leaves the table.

"Makoto, do you have the address to this…martial arts instructor you met?" Usagi asked. "You know, the one whose style you said was like mine?"

"Sure," Makoto said, as she takes out a pen from her pocket, and jots down an address. "His name is Soun Tendo. He's a good guy, decent instructor, but he cries a lot. But, he knows his stuff."

"I believe Ryo is taking lessons from him," Ami said.

"So, you and Ryo are together?" Usagi asked slyly.

"It's…it's not like that," Ami said with a blush.

"I'm surprised we're just learning about him…and you," Rei said with a mischievous smile.

"Rei!"

"Anyway, why did you quit martial arts, Mako-chan?" Minako asked.

"I didn't quit per se. I just don't have as much time as I would have liked to continue the training."

"I see…"

"Well, we better get going," Haruka said.

"Good luck on your test," Michiru said with a smile.

And then the two leave their friends' table.

"It's hard to believe those two live with the commander," Minako said.

"It's hard to believe that 'Child Welfare' hasn't taken Hotaru out of their shared home," Rei said.

"That's because Hotaru is an orphan, like some of us are," Usagi said. "She needed a home."

"Well, that's going to change, when she enters the military academy in a year or two," Makoto said.

"If she passes her physical," Ami said. "Her constitution weakness may be a hindrance to her getting admitted into the JSDF."

"Then, what is to be done?" Usagi asked.

"Well, it may be possible to work for the war effort as a civilian, but other than that…"

"I understand," Usagi said with a sigh. "It's just too bad I'm not a magical girl that could wave away Hotaru's difficulties…"

Hours later, Usagi is up in the air with her flight instructor Lt. Mamoru Chiba, a member of the aviation component of the JSDF. She was testing to get her flight status activated. So far, she has been making her marks.

"Okay, Tsukino, we're going to test your g-stress factor," Mamoru said. "Take her up."

"Yes, sir," Usagi said, as she shifts the joystick, and begins to ascend to a higher altitude.

"Now, at 10,000 feet, the engines will cut out. Your job is to recover."

"But, that's dangerous!"

"Of course it is. But as a professional pilot, you should be able to recover."

"I haven't had much confidence in my piloting skills in this manner, sir."

"Well, then find your confidence, or fail."

"Yes, sir…"

Upon reaching the designated altitude, the engines suddenly cut off. Using a yaw pitch maneuver, Usagi was able to turn the craft around smoothly, and began to fall towards the ground below.

"Okay," Mamoru said. "Begin to recover in five…four…three…two…one…NOW."

"Restarting the engines," Usagi said, as she guns the thrust. She heard the engines start, before-

BANG!

"What was that?" Mamoru asked.

"Checking," Usagi replied, as she looked at her instrument panel. "We're losing thrust in the left engine."

"Can you compensate?"

"The valve to shut the engine down in full is not responding-"

BANG!

"It must have been what 'popped'," Mamoru said. "I'm going to cancel the remaining test to see if I can get us out of this."

Usagi's mind suddenly had flashes of insight, as she recalls an alien desert landscape, and a tremendous breeze, as her mind speeds across a lonely stretch of dirt road...

"Pod-racing," Usagi said absently.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Usagi said, as she began to adjust the flaps, and restart the engines while dumping fuel. "I think I got it."

"Cadet, what are you doing?" Mamoru said in alarm.

"We need additional thrust, so I have to lighten our load," Usagi said. "Otherwise, I can't start the other engine AND get us out of a dive…"

Pause.

"Please,

Now, the engine was on fire.

"Compensating," Usagi said, as she uses another way to close off the intake valve, effectively cutting off the oxygen from the fire. She then shuts down the jet engines entirely, and then counting for five seconds before restarting the jet engines.

WHOOM!

The training jet roars to life, as Usagi begins to pull up…

"Whew," Usagi said, as she leveled off.

"Impressive," Mamoru said, as he takes his clipboard.

"Did I pass, sir?" Usagi asked.

"You passed with flying colors, cadet."

"Cool!"

Upon landing, it was discovered that someone had sabotaged Usagi's training craft.

"Bummer," Usagi said, as she looked over with at the torn wiring.

"Are you sure that this was sabotage?" Setsuna asked.

"It is," said the inspection mechanic, as he shows a part to the valve system that had been strategically filed. "The tear here is too regular to not be the result of sabotage, ma'am."

"Who was the last one to work of this craft?" Mamoru asked.

"Tech Sergeant Ryo Urawa, sir," said the inspection mechanic.

"Ryo?" Usagi asked. "But…he isn't the type. I mean, he's Ami's boyfriend."

"I thought he wasn't," Setsuna said.

"That's what Ami likes everyone to think."

"Huh," Setsuna said. "Nevertheless, he was the last to work on this craft."

"Where is he now?" Mamoru asked.

"I think he takes martial arts lessons this time of day, ma'am," said the inspector sergeant.

"What a coincidence," Usagi said. "I wanted to stop by Mr. Tendo's dojo after I complete my flight test."

"For what?" Mamoru asked.

"I don't know," Usagi said with a shrug. "Maybe figure out why I feel so familiar Mr. Tendo's martial arts style."

"Since when have you been interested in martial arts?"

"I just want to be able to defend myself, if I ever run into those nasty Amazons."

"Well, be careful," Setsuna said. "The government has invested time and resources into your training, cadet."

"I know that, ma'am," Usagi replied. "I just want to be well-rounded, you know."

"Well, I'm coming with you, since I am involved in this nonsense," Mamoru said.

"Well, I appreciate that, sir. After all, there is safety in numbers…"

Later, at the Tendo Dojo, a private meeting was taking place between the saboteur and his handler…

SMACK!

"You failed to carry out your assignment, Ryo Urawa," Cologne said angrily.

"I don't understand, matriarch," Ryo said, as he rubbed his sore face, after Cologne has slapped him. "Cadet Tsukino's craft should have failed."

"Obviously, it didn't," Akane said with a sneer.

"I'll do anything to rectify the situation."

"I'm afraid not, Ryo Urawa," Cologne said, before glancing at Ranma and Shampoo.

THOK!

As Ryo slumps over, Ranma catches him.

"Same treatment, Matriarch?" Ranma asked.

"Yes," Cologne said. "As always, we can use Jusenkyo to adjust his gender to the superior one, and apply 'Formula 411' to erase his memory."

"It's the least he deserves," Akane replied.

Then, a buzzer could be heard, indicating that someone has entered the Tendo Dojo.

"Looks like we have some company," said Ukyo, as she looked at the monitors. She could see that a young man and an older, teenage girl had arrived. When Ranma had initially disappeared in China, she went to search for him, and ran into the Joketsuzoku. Needless to say, Ukyo was converted to the cause of the Amazons.

"And that dolt has stepped out," said Kodachi with a smirk. She had been one of the young girls who had been kidnapped by the Joketsuzoku, and made into an Amazon. But in Kodachi's particular case, the Joketsuzoku fostered her talents in the art of assassinations.

"Great-grandmother, what should we do?" Shampoo asked.

"I am curious as to why Empress Artume sees Usagi Tsukino a dangerous threat to the Amazon Nation," Cologne mused.

"She doesn't look all that impressive," Akane said with a smirk.

Ranma looks at the girl on the security monitors. For some reason, she is getting the distinct feeling that she knows this girl quite well…

"Never judge a scroll by its cover, young one," Cologne said. She then turns towards Ranma.

"I want you and Akane to go out to the front, and get a feel for this Usagi."

"Yes, Matriarch," Ranma and Akane said in unison, before heading out to the door for the front office.

"Hmmm," Cologne mused, as she stared at the monitors. "Why do you strike fear in the heart of the Empress, young one…?"

Meanwhile, out in front, Usagi is picking her nose.

"Would you stop that?" Mamoru asked. "That's gross, you know."

"What?" Usagi said. "I got problems with my sinuses…"

Just then, Ranma and Akane enter the main floor of the dojo.

"Hello!" Ranma said with a broad smile. "Welcome to the Tendo Dojo."

"How may we help you?" Akane said, as she produces a broad smile of her own, if a bit forced.

"Good afternoon," Mamoru said. "My name is Lt. Mamoru Chiba, and this is Cadet Usagi Tsukino. We're both from the JSDF, specifically the National Defense Academy."

"Hi!" Usagi said with smile.

"Um, anyway, we were looking for Tech Sergeant Ryo Urawa about an incident that happened earlier today."

"He was here earlier for training," Ranma said evenly. "Did something happen today?"

"We're trying to determine if a mechanical failure of one of our jet crafts happened under his watch," Mamoru said.

"I'm just here to learn more about the Musabetsu Kakuto-ryu," Usagi said.

"You know about that?" Akane asked.

"Well, a friend of mine had taken classes here a while ago," Usagi said. "So I wanted to see how awesome this place was."

"Well, martial arts is pretty awesome, especially this particular style," Ranma said confidently. "What is your mastery level, if I might ask?"

"Fourth-year student in self-defense," Usagi replied. "But I don't have a particular style that I would call my own."

"Well, perhaps we can provide an evaluation?" Akane asked.

"Really?" Usagi asked.

"I don't think we have time to do that," Mamoru said.

"Nonsense," Akane said with a smile. "Our evaluations seldom last more than ten minutes."

"I don't see how spending an extra ten minutes will hurt, sir," Usagi said.

"Fine, but we still have things to do," Mamoru said.

"Could you excuse us for a minute?" Ranma said, as she pulls Akane to the side.

"What is it?" Akane said with annoyance.

"What are you doing?" Ranma asked.

"The Matriarch said that we are to get a feel of this girl," Akane said. "And that's what I am doing."

Ranma wanted to say something, but could not fault the logic of Akane's argument.

"Fine, but this is all on you if she happens to embarrass you."

"Feh. This girl is not likely to beat me, Ranma, you can count on THAT."

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SMSTSS 32: Hero Infinite! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, DC Comics/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This was formerly a multi-genre two-part story, now to be extended to a third part.**

**Special Note: This is in response to the comic book changes that are going on with DC and Marvel Comics.**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere, on an island in the middle of the Sea of Japan, a man lost in time contemplates his thoughts…

"_Fools," said the man dressed in yellow, as he used his super-speed to tear through the defenders of a place outside of normal space and time. "I will not allow you to interfere in my plans."_

_The Composer grimaces, as he watched his allies put up a solid front via secured monitor in the TARDIS Room, where one can travel to any place, time or dimension. It was technology taken from the Time Lords, after a visit to a spatial rift that was essentially a junkyard for TARDIS crafts_

_BOOM!_

"_Damn," said the Composer. It wasn't that the Orchestra Organizer could not defeat the Reverse Flash; it was that the window of opportunity to repair the damage the super-fast villain that was more important._

_The Conductor turned towards the newest member of the Lords of Chaos, Rosuto Indou. He wasn't sure if he should send him or his partner Taimu Kyaasaisha on this important assignment, but the time to act has long since past._

"_We don't have much time to waste," Dr. Tempo said, as he gave Rosuto Indou a memory crystal. It was based upon Kryptonian technology, but had important data concerning one of Orchestra's clients._

"_What's this?" Rosuto asked._

"_It is data concerning what Professor Zoom has done, and how to correct it," Dr. Tempo said. "Once you enter the altered timeline, find that timeline's version of the Weaver and the Wyld."_

_Dr. Tempo was referring to Usagi and Ranma respectively, as living embodiments of the forces of Order and Chaos respectively…_

"_And then what?"_

"_You'll know what to do next. Now, we tried to set you close to a point in time that can allow you to most effectively succeed in your mission-"_

_THOOM!_

_Dr. Tempo and Rosuto looked up at the secured door. It was made from a dense metal that was denser than the core of a star, and was energized to harden it even further. And yet, the Reverse Flash was on his way into the TARDIS Room._

"_Time's up," Dr. Tempo said, as he directs Rosuto into what appeared to be a transporter chamber. "Move."_

"_Your loss," Rosuto said, as he steps unto the raised dial. He took one last look at the memory crystal, and pockets it._

"_Okay, we'll do what we can to slow Professor Zoom down; everything else is up to you-"_

_THOOOM!_

"_That was the last of the locks and shields," Dr. Tempo said, as he sees that the doors were heating up. They were trying to resist the Reverse Flash, as he began to vibrate through the dense door._

_Dr. Tempo activated the transport sequence._

"_Rosuto, we're counting on you-"_

_BOOM!_

"_I have you now!" Professor Zoom said, as he slows down a bit. He then charges forward to vibrate his hand through Dr. Tempo's chest. However, Dr. Tempo ducks at the last minute, causing the Reverse Flash to smash the main control panel._

"_No!" Dr. Tempo said in alarm._

"_What?" Rosuto said, as he begins to disappear._

"_Yes!" the Reverse Flash said, as Rosuto disappeared in a shower of light. "Victory is MINE!"_

_When Rosuto woke up, he realized that he was on some sort of beach._

"_Ow, my head," Rosuto said, as he rubbed his forehead. He then looked up to see that it was a normal, sunny day, and that the air was cool._

_He sat up, before getting up to his feet. He stretched his limbs, and looked around to see that there weren't much in the way of vegetation._

"_I wonder what's up with this place," Rosuto asked himself. "Time to explore…"_

_About an hour later, he realized that he was on an island, one that appeared to be fairly new, given the lack of vegetation._

_About two hours later, he was looking down on a space ship that was partially exposed. It appeared to be fairy intact from his vantage point._

"_Huh," Rosuto said to himself with a shrug. "I wonder what's inside…"_

_Thus, with nothing better to do, Rosuto decides to board the mysterious space craft…_

Onashu opens his eyes, and smiles.

"It's been fifteen years since I arrived to this alternate timeline," Onashu said, as he tapped his thoughts. "With the timeline synchronized with the 'present', I can begin to act…"

The mysterious Lord Konran Onashu, ruler of the Kingdom of Pandemonium, had found an alien vehicle on the island of Kamikura, located between Joketsuzoku-held territory (i.e. China, Korea and Mongolia) and the island nation of Japan, and used its secrets to carve out an empire from which he could use to help him complete his mission.

"What do you mean, my Lord?" said Lady Miya, as she tended to her sovereign's needs. "Why must you act?"

"My dearest Miya, you and your siblings should be told the truth about why I am here," Onashu said gently, as he brushed aside his white hair. For some reason, he had aged considerably thanks to the Reverse Flash fouling up the transport sequence to this alternate timeline. In fact, he had arrived fifteen years prior to the era he was originally suppose to arrive at. Still, with the discovery of the Sekirei ship, before that fool Minaka Hiroto and his partner Takami Sahashi discovered it themselves, he had laid the ground work so that his mission could succeed.

"Truth about what, my Lord?" said Lady Matsu, as she stopped her typing on her digital pad before adjusting her glasses. She was Onashu's chief administrator of his affairs…

"My children, please gather around," Onashu said.

All five of his "Inner Circle" gathered at the foot of Onashu's throne.

"How may we serve your purposes, my Lord?" asked Lady Kurasaba. She was Onashu's enforcer, as her siblings' disciplinarian…

"It was fifteen years ago today, that I discovered your sleeping vessel," Onashu said. "And with your help, as well as the help of your vessel's technology, I created a kingdom that is neutral in the affairs of Humankind."

"Save for the need to have diplomatic relations through those with less violent tendencies," Kazehana said, as she takes a sip of her drink. She was the diplomat.

"That is correct. But there is a reason why I deemed this so."

"Why is that, sir?" said Matsu, who was the king's general, and in charge of his armed forces; he was also the captain of his Royal Guard.

"I am preparing this kingdom for war."

"War?" gasped Miya.

"Aye. The Amazon Nation will stop at nothing before all of Asia has been claimed by them."

"That's because they are taking advantage of the Western conflict, brought on by the Amazons of New Themiscyria against Atlantis," Kazehana said. "As you know, my king, there had been efforts to set up negotiations between Queen Artume and King Orin for peace. Unfortunately, with the death of Orin's wife Dolphin was murdered during a diplomatic function hosted by the United Kingdom. The irony is that the Amazons are fighting Atlantis on British soil."

"Unbelievable," Onashu said, as he shook his head. "Then, I stand by my decision to go to war. However, we will need these people to stop the Amazons and Atlantis from escalating the conflict…"

Pause.

"Matsu?"

"Of course," Matsu said, as she used her power over machines to create a holographic image of Usagi Tsukino and Ranma-onna with her willpower.

"In this timeline, Usagi Tsukino is a graduating military academy cadet who will be taking her final exam as a pilot tomorrow morning," Onashu said. "Unfortunately, graduating ceremonies will be sabotaged by the Joketsuzoku, led by Ranko and her band of Amazons."

"What's so special about them that warrant our attention, my king?" Mutsu asked.

"Matsu?"

Matsu changes the images to their original forms…

"Wait," said Kurasaba said. "Why is this Ranma a male?"

"The male form is Ranma's true form," Onashu said. "In this timeline, he and a number of children had been kidnapped ten years ago during a raid on Japanese soil by the Amazons. After all the male children were inflicted with the Jusenkyo curse, and thus become female permanently, the Joketsuzoku have groomed these children to infiltrate Japan to act as saboteurs, starting with tomorrow's graduation ceremonies…"

Pause.

"It is imperative that the Usagi and Ranko of this timeline remember who they really are. And that is why I am personally authorizing a special team of Sekirei to both stop the sabotage, and to assist both Usagi and Ranko in their eventual effort to right what went wrong in this timeline. If you five have any recommendations as to who I should send, I will hear them."

The Inner Circle turned to look at each other, and then turned to recommend the candidates for the mission.

Meanwhile, back in Japan…

With the sparring match agreed upon, Usagi was giving a "dogi" (or practice uniform) for her sparring match with Akane. Upon getting dressed, Usagi walks out of the changing room.

"Here I am!" Usagi said with a grin. "Now, let's get this party started!"

"You don't have to be overly-enthusiastic about this, you know," Mamoru said.

"Hey, I feel great…for some reason."

"I wonder WHAT that reason is…."

"Are you ready?" Ranma said, as she looks at the girl with a bored expression. From her observations of Usagi, it appears as if she wasn't much of a fighter. This "fact" could be useful to her shield-mate…

"Yep!" Usagi said, as she stretched a bit.

Ranma turned towards her shield-mate.

"Akane, are you ready?"

"I am," Akane said, as she stretched her limbs.

"You may begin!" Ranma said, as she lowered her hand.

The sparring combatants first got into a fighting stance, with Akane using a classic wushu form, while Usagi used a classic karate stance. For what seemed to be an eternity, they stared at each other, although, Usagi was making funny faces at Akane.

"Biiiii!" Usagi said, as she stuck out her tongue.

"Stop it," Akane said.

"Stop it," Usagi replied, as she purposely imitated her opponent.

"Would you STOP it?"

"Would you STOP it?"

"Quit it!"

"Quit it-!"

Ranma just shook her head. She knew exactly what Usagi was doing, and, knowing her shield mate's propensity towards getting distracted by anger, Ranma already can predict the outcome of this particular sparring match. Unfortunately, she could not interfere with her shield-mate's sparring match.

Having enough of the taunts, Akane was the first to act.

"Kyah!" Akane roared, as she struck first.

Usagi side-stepped the thrown punch with a twist of her waist, while slapping away Akane's other fist. She backed up, avoiding additional punches while also avoiding short leg thrusts.

Akane focused her efforts, and performed a fake out, using a kick to trip Usagi's stances, before using a reverse throw to toss Usagi across the mat.

"Usagi!" Momaru said.

"Eep!" Usagi said, as she spun around to land on her palms and her toes. This allowed her to break her fall somewhat, as well as allow her to quickly move when Akane jumped over to Usagi's position, with her fist bearing down.

"I have you!" Akane said, as she threw her other fist down like a shot.

"Ah!" Usagi screeched, as she rolled away, avoiding getting punched in the process. Upon impact, Akane left a sizeable hole in the mat.

Akane continued to seize the initiative, upon rolling, while in the air, to a standing position, even as Usagi flipped over to her feet. Akane then performed a front kick, before leaning forward to deliver a forward straight punch that knock Usagi on her back.

"Ow!" Usagi said, as she fell backwards. She broke her fall by slapping the mat as she fell, which was a classic Judo/Aikido/Hapkido maneuver. Usagi then performed a 'kip up', a move that allowed her to flip off the ground and back unto her feet. Usagi then noticed that Akane was waiting for her to make the next move.

"Humph," Akane said with a smirk, as she got back into her wushu stance.

Usagi stared at her opponent, wondering how to turn the table on her, when she suddenly had a flashback…

She sees herself training on a desert planet, where the inhabitants had weird-colored eyes that were of a neon-blue…

She sees herself training under the watch of a cruel master, who believed in mastering the martial arts of the gods…

She sees herself perfecting her mastery of the use of a sword made from light…

In fact, every type of training, and every experience involving fighting, suddenly came back to her, as if a dam broke.

But she still did not know the significance of these memories. Still, Usagi was not about to dismiss these new memories out of hand, if it means victory against this girl.

"Well, I guess I have to take this fight a bit more seriously, then," Usagi said, as she shifted her stance.

"Uh-oh," Ranma said, as she realized that Akane was in big trouble. She knew that her shield mate's fate was sealed, and it won't be pretty.

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SMSTSS 32: Hero Infinite! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, DC Comics/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This was formerly a multi-genre two-part story, now to be extended to a third part.**

**Special Note: This is in response to the comic book changes that are going on with DC and Marvel Comics.**

**Author's Note: Due to the fact that I have writer's block for the previous story arc, I will abandon it, although I have yet to be bored with the overall plot of "Hero Infinite". I don't like doing it this way, but it's better to cut my losses now, rather than wait to get the urge to FINALLY complete the arc, I've decided to move on (although the previous events will be referred to). So, I apologize for what I am about to do. And, of course, C&C are welcomed. **

* * *

**Part 4**

* * *

_I…am Uatu, the Watcher._

_From my vantage point on Earth's Moon, I have observed Earth's evolution since sentient life had began eons ago, for my people are as nearly ancient as the wise Guardians of the Universe, the fabled Celestials and the ever hungry Galactus. Since then, I have come to admire these humans, as they continue to evolve into true beings worthy of respect of great powers throughout the Universe. In fact, in the case of Earth in particular, the humans have become an integral variable in the proverbial cosmic equation._

_Take, for example, the adventures of the Once and Future Moon Princess Serena, also known as "Sailor Moon"._

_Due to the actions of a malevolent acolyte of the Speed Force named "Professor Zoom", also known as "The Reverse Flash", the timeline of the Universe changed significantly, allowing distorted version of heroes and other champions of Good to suffer. In Sailor Moon's case, she had to first remember her true destiny, and then reclaim all that was lost in order to correct what went wrong. She was helped by an Amazon named Ranma and an island ruler named Lord Konran Onashu in restoring the original timeline, after Professor Zoom was permanently deposited into the Speed Force. Of course, considering the fact that Zoom was a time traveler from the 25__th__ century, it is just as easy for an earlier incarnation of Professor Zoom to exact vengeance for what has happened. Time will only tell if this pans out._

_In the meantime, life on planet Earth continues, as Sailor Moon, in a number of guises, fights in the name of Love and Justice, as the champion of the Moon…_

Although the revenge of Professor Zoom, aka "The Reverse Flash", had been neutralized, the original timeline was not entirely restored.

For example, the Machiavellian bureaucrat, Dr. Amanda "The Wall" Waller, formerly a heavyset Black woman with a mean disposition, was now of a super-model stature. Unfortunately, she was still a cruel woman who had no problem sacrificing others for the safety of the American people…with a smile.

1100 Hours: Command Bunker Delta, Undisclosed Location.

"Are the last two 'candidates' for the newest iteration of the 'Suicide Squad' in, Colonel Flagg?" said Waller, as she and Colonel Rick Flagg, III, commander of Suicide Squad, walked down the corridor of the secret facility. Incidentally, Waller was also in charge of the revamp "Argent", commanded by Special Agent Katrina Armstrong, aka "Spy Smasher", under the auspice of "Task Force X". Task Force X deal with meta-human threats that cannot be connected to the American government, with Suicide Squad made up exclusively of super-villains…

"Yes, Dr. Waller," Flagg said, as he walked on Waller's left side. "I must say that I am looking forward to this particular assignment."

"Why?" Waller said, as she gave Flagg a curious glance. "You do know the history of one of the candidates, correct?"

"What I know is based upon my father's and grandfather's memoires, and of your extensive documentation, ma'am."

"So, you think you can handle her? As of now, she has a side-kick…or retainer or something that is always with her."

"And that's the second candidate for the mission."

"Correct. Not that I would trust this other person anymore than I would trust his mistress, but he and her will performed their duties expertly."

"So, why do we have all this subterfuge?" Flagg asked. "Surely, the candidates would have volunteered, based upon the mission parameters."

"One, in order for her to keep her 'credentials' amongst the super-villain community, the candidate has to be captured," Waller said, as she presents her credentials to an armed guard in one of the foyer that led to a secured cell. "And, two, in HER particular case, I like being an inconvenience to her."

"Ah," Flagg said, as he presents his own credentials to the armed guard, while following Waller into the room…

Lady Usagi Rantsu, aka "Orochimaruko", looks at Waller and Flagg, as they sat opposite of her and her "associate". She and her associate were also in shackles, in order to keep them "contained"…

"You do know that these binds are easy to get out of, 'Manda-chan," Usagi said with a smirk.

"Then humor me," Waller said. "I am here on the behest of the President of the United States for an assignment that you and your…friend are capable of completing, posthaste."

"And this is necessary?"

"Yes, it is. I'm not going to beat around the bush when I say that I don't like you, or the fact that you go around doing whatever you want. And, I find you a dangerous element that needs to be contained…or neutralized."

"Well, baring the fact that 'neutralizing' me would be a difficult proposition, you would have to deal with my friend over here, if you happen to succeed in that goal of yours."

"Hi," said Konran Onashu, aka "Dracul", as he ate a bowl of popcorn.

"How the hell did you get that in here?" Waller asked. "Never mind…"

Wallere refocused her thoughts back towards Usagi.

"The fact of the matter is that the person I am speaking to is a doppelganger of the REAL Usagi Tsukino. As a result, I can take certain liberties, such as drafting you back into Task Force X's 'Suicide Squad' program."

"Why would you need me for anything?" Usagi said.

"A few days ago, we received intel of a potential alien invasion," Flagg said, as he sets down a file. "You remember your encounter with the alien 'thing' at Outpost 31, in Antarctica?"

"Yes, I do…unfortunately," Usagi groused. "All but two survived the experience."

"Unfortunately, a lab technician-turned-animal rights activist had been infected by the sample of the alien thing, which was stored at one of our facilities at a local college in Jackson, Mississippi."

"Are you out of your mind?" Usagi said. "You know how infectious that alien-thing is?"

"We took every precaution to keep the sample secured," Waller said. "In fact, Cadmus has already developed new medical techniques that could save lives in the long run."

"Humph."

"What is the situation now?" Konran asked, now curious.

"We managed to track the suspect to the local Megadome," Flagg said. "The inoculation process of the infection has only now taken root, and, as of 1045 hours, has begun to infect the stadium attendees."

"You mean, you allowed the infection to spread?" Usagi said. "Unbelievable…"

"The Megadome has already been secured," Waller said. "No one else will be infected by the alien-thing…"

Pause.

"Your mission is to eliminate every attendee at the Megadome, and you and your squad will have three hours to pull it off…all sixty-thousand of them."

"As far as the world will be concerned, you all will be seen as super-villains who committed an act of terror in retaliation for the Federal government's inability to meet your collective demands," Flagg said. "But only myself, you and your side-kick will know the full scope of the mission."

"I'm not Bunny's 'side-kick'," Konran replied. "I'm her associate."

"Whatever."

"Mark my words: I don't like you, Usagi. But you do have the capability to perform those assignments that your husband Ranma won't do."

"Then you don't know Ranma, then," Usagi said, as she easily slipped her shackles, much to the surprise of Waller and Flagg. "When do we begin?"

A short time later, Orochimaruko, Dracul, Harley Quinn, King Shark, Deadshot, the mutant Voltaic and the rogue archer I, Spider prepare for the jump over the Megadome. They were all strapped into secured chairs as a way of preventing them from escaping.

Not that they could, since all, but Orochimaruko and Dracul, had micro-detonators stuck in their heads…

"Alright," Flagg said, as he goes to the cargo bay. "You know the drill. Once you have reached the appropriate elevation, your bonds will be released. I will be monitoring your actions from here."

"Looks like you'll be missing the party, Flagg," said the masked marksmen.

"No, he's smart," said the comedienne of crime Harley Quinn. "He can watch up work from a safe distance."

"Now, you all have been inoculated with an anti-viral serum," Flagg said. "So, airborne exposure will not be a problem…"

Pause

"At least, we think so."

"Oh, great," said I, Spyder. "Just…great."

"Nevertheless, I wish you all best of luck…or else," Flagg said, as he prepares to pull a release lever. "Happy hunting."

With that, Flagg drops the Suicide Squad into hostile territory.

"Weeeeeeeee!" Harley Quinn screams in delight.

Meanwhile, Orochimaruko turns towards Dracul.

"Ready?" Orochimaruko said.

"Ready," Dracul replied.

Using advanced escaped artistry, learned during a stint in the pits of dark Apocalypse, Orochimaruko and Dracul broke free of their bonds, and were now free falling.

Soon, the others were freed as well, ready to get to work…

CRASH!

The panic stricken crowd turns to see Orochimaruko floating down gracefully.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Orochimaruko said, as she bowed before everyone in the stadium. "Prepare to go on a special trip…to the after world!"

"Get her!" said one of the security people, as they rushed the center of the field.

"Dracul?"

"Whatever," Dracul said, as he decides to act…

The Suicide Squads mission was a success. All sixty-thousand attendees were eliminated with lethal precision. But like anything, there was a hitch in the plan…

"My baby!" said a woman, who was slowly mutating into a monster thing.

"Stand aside, Indou," Deadshot said, as he aimed his left wrist gauntlet at Dracul. "At this range, I can't miss."

"Get away from her, Lawson," Dracul said, as stands between the woman and Deadshot. "And don't think I can't take you down at THIS range either."

"Boss, we got a situation," Orochimaruko said on her secured receiver, as she goes over to confront the situation.

"What's the sit-rep?" Flagg asked likewise.

"Stand-by," Orochimaruko said. She then turned towards Dracul and Deadshot. "What the hell is going on?"

"Usagi, this woman is carrying a child," Dracul said.

"I can see that."

"I did a preliminary scan on the woman. Apparently, her child is immune to the retro-virus."

"What?" Orochimaruko said, as she took out her medical scanner from pocket space.

"We have our orders, Tsukino."

"Our orders were to liquidate the infected, Lawson," Orochimaruko said, as she scanned the mother. "But we have an opportunity to finally create a vaccine that will prevent humans from ever being absorbed biologically, and therefore prevent something like this from ever happening again."

Deadshot hesitated for a moment, before switching his armored suit's communications signal.

"Deadshot to Flagg," Deadshot said. "Did you copy?"

"I did," Flagg said. "New orders from Waller: secure the baby. I repeat: secure the baby. Also, you have thirty minutes to rendezvous with the extraction team. Over."

"Understood," Deadshot said, as he lowers his weapon.

Dracul noticeably relaxes.

"What's next, partner?" Dracul asked Orochimaruko.

"Snake Lady to Flagg," Orochimaruko said. "I have confirmation on the baby."

"Proceed with extraction," Flagg replied.

" Understood," Orochimaruko said, as she turns towards Deadshot and Dracul. "You and Indou secure the parameter with Voltaic and King Shark…"

She then looks upward.

"Harley! Get over here!"

"What's doc?" said the jester of crime, as she saunters over to Orochimaruko with her large mallet.

"Since you did attend medical school to be a psychiatrist, I need your help in delivering a baby, by c-section.

"Oh, goodie!" Harley said, as she takes out her cutting knife. "I get to bleed somebody, some more!"

Orochimaruko shakes her head, as she turns towards the mother.

"I won't lie to you," Orochimaruko said. "As soon as your baby is out of your womb, I will have to kill you. You have been infected by a retro virus that will cause you to become a monster. And for that, I am sorry."

"I…I understand," the mother said. "Just protect my baby."

"That, I will promise you."

And so, the c-section begins in earnest.

Meanwhile, Dracul notices this, and realizes that Orochimaruko took no pleasure in helping to eliminate the victims of the alien infection…

"Let's do this, Indou," Deadshot said, as he and Dracul move off to secure the parameter.

"Lead on," Dracul said. "But the next time you point your weapon at me, I'm going to kill you, Lawson."

"Looking forward to that, Indou," Deadshot replied.

Twenty minutes, the woman's baby was securely wrapped in swaddling cloth, and was now resting.

"Shhhh," Orochimaruko cooed. "You'll be alright…"

"What…what is it?" the mother said, as she lay dying on the ground.

"It's a boy," Orochimaruko said proudly. "And, he appears healthy."

"I'm glad..."

"What do you want to name him?"

"John Lee Osborn," the woman said. "After…his dad."

"So be it," Orochimaruko said, as she turns towards Harley Quinn. She then nods her head.

"Ally-oop!" Harley said, as she suddenly hefts her giant mallet, and lowers it on the mother's head.

WHOOMP!

"That's all, folks!" Harley said with a grin.

Orochimaruko sighed, as she carried the baby to the exit with Harley in tow. She did promise herself that she would have a nice, long talk with Waller about the future of this child, even if it meant making blatant threats in the process. As far as she is concerned, the child is the future, and she will do her damndest to protect that future…

After all, she still remembered what could happen if one's lifetime was written by villains.

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: Thanks to a mysterious force, Usagi and Hulkusagi have been separated into two people. So while Hulkusagi becomes more "savage", Usagi goes insane...or will anyone bother to notice, given the Moon Princess' history of weird antics? Guest starring the Sailor Scouts! See you then...**


	5. Chapter 5

**SMSTSS 32: Hero Infinite! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, DC Comics/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 5**

* * *

Usagi Tsukino-Saotome—the once Moon Princess Serena, the presently-known "Sailor Moon", and the future Neo-Queen Serenity and Sailor Cosmos—dreamt restlessly one evening. With Ranma away on business, and with no kids to take care of, Usagi decided to stay home with her folks. She tosses and turns in her own bed, as the rays of the full Moon.

"Oh," Usagi said, as she tosses and turns with her eyes closed, while her mind drifts off into the dreamscape…

Usagi and her beloved husband Ranma were making out in what appeared to be a fancier version of Juuban Park. They were lying on an outdoor blanket with a picnic basket full of wine and other goodies.

"Whoa," Ranma said, as he broke his kiss with his wife. "Slow down."

"Why should I, dear?" Usagi said coyly. "The day is nice, we have plenty of confections to partake, and we're together. What more can I want?"

"Well, how about this?" said Ranma, as he presents to Usagi a jewelry case.

"For me?" Usagi said in surprise.

"But of course, darling. I only give the best."

"Well, I do hope that this 'best' of yours isn't all that you got," Usagi said, as she opens the case. Inside was a choker with her birth gem embedded within a thin broach.

"Oh, believe me, you haven't seen nothing yet," Ranma said. "Now, put it on."

Smiling, Usagi did as she was told.

"Okay, what do you think?"

"I think…I have finally defeated you, Moon Princess," Ranma said with malevolence.

"Wha-?"

Suddenly, the landscape becomes decidedly different, even as her choker begins to glow.

"Ah!" Usagi said, as she began to convulse violently, as skeletal guards begin to converge on her. She manages to look up.

"Who…are…you…?"

Ranma's visage changes into that of a pale, thin man with green eyes, unkempt black hair, and a drab, green outfit that was similar to what one would wear in Europe's Middle Ages.

"Nightmare," Usagi said. "How-?"

"I have access to the dreamscape at any time, but I had to find this 'soul gem' in order to defeat you."

"What do you plan on doing, fiend?"

"While you will be trapped here, I will use your body like a puppet on a string for MY purposes, Moon Princess."

"No one uses my body…but ME!" Usagi declared, as her battle aura flared brightly.

"Don't even bother!" Nightmare declared. "That jewel will drain your power here in the dream world."

"You forget that MY power comes from the Universe itself!" Usagi said, as he Moon Mark glowed. "Yaaaarrrrrgggggh-!"

"Stop it!" Nightmare said, as the dreamscape began to shake. He realized that his calculations were off a bit where the Moon Princess was concerned, as he saw that the jewel, intended to contain the Moon Princess, was cracking.

"You don't know what you are doing-!"

Suddenly, the jewel explodes, even as the cascading energy expands outward while the landscape goes white…

In the real world, Usagi opened her eyes, even as her eyes glowed green. The rest of her body tints towards gray, as her body begin to expand in size and musculature. Usagi bolts upward, as her size continues to increase. Her battle aura begins to glow bright green, as Usagi becomes green herself…

"RRRRAAARRRGGGGGGHHHHH!" Hulkusagi roared, as she burst out of her clothes. "Hulkusagi…free at last!"

With another roar, Hulkusagi burst out of the house from her room, and bounds into the night. Meanwhile, the lingering energy that seemed to hover over Usagi's bed coalesced into a body…

"Usagi!" Kenji Tsukino said, as he burst into Usagi's bedroom with his wife in tow. He may not be the Lord of Asgard, Lord Odin, anymore, having relinquished his godhood in order to save his beloved daughter's life, but he was still surprisingly strong for a mortal human.

"Ken!" Ken's wife Ikuko exclaimed. Like her husband, Ikuko sacrificed her godhood, as Frigga, in order to save their daughter. She first saw the big hole in the wall, before turning her attention towards her only daughter.

"Usagi!" Ikuko said, as she goes over towards her daughter's side. "Usagi!"

Kenji was concerned about what had just happened, but decided to table those concerns for now. After all, he only had one daughter, who also happens to be the leader of the Norse…

"Oh..."

Kenji and Ikuko watch, as their daughter moans while waking up.

"Bunny, take it easy," Ikuko said.

Usagi opens her eyes.

"Kiddo, what happened?" Kenji asked, noticing how small Usagi was. In fact, she looked like a sixteen-year old girl…

"I…I don't know, Daddy," Usagi said, as she sits up in her bed. "I was…dreaming about something, and-"

Usagi notices the state of her room.

"Ah!" Usagi screamed. "What happened to my room? Are we having an earthquake or something? Is Shango okay?"

"Or…something," Kenji said, as he produced a giant sweat drop in the back of his head.

"Are you okay, dear?" Ikuko asked gently.

"I think so…"

"Good," Kenji said. "You can sleep in the guest room tonight. And then, tomorrow, when Ranma comes back from his business trip tomorrow, you can go home with him."

For what appeared to be an eternity, Usagi stared at her parents.

"Um, Daddy? Mom?"

"Yes, dear?" Ikuko asked.

"Who is…Ranma?"

"?"

The next day…

"Man, I'm beat," Ranma said, as he closes the door to his house behind him. He had spent two weeks traveling around the world with both the Secret Avengers and the newly-revamped Defenders in assisting his wife Akane—with Akane in her "Brunhilde" guise—in retrieving the mystic hammers of the Worthy, the servants of the "dearly-departed" Cul, aka "The Serpent", the Norse god of fear, and deposed ruler of Asgard and the Norse. With the weapons secured back on Asgard, Ranma could now relax…

"Honey, I'm home!" Ranma said aloud, as he picked up the mail from the floor. As if on cue, he receives a phone call.

BRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNG! BRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNG! BRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNG-!

"Moshi, moshi!" Ranma said on the phone.

"Ranma, get over here," Kenji said over the phone, before hanging up.

"What, wait-?"

CLICK!

"Odd," Ranma said, as he hangs up the phone. "Oh, well…"

With that, Ranma gathers his keys, and exits his house…

Ranma arrives on his motor bike, which he had gotten out of the garage. He pulls into the driveway, wondering if something had happened. And throughout all that time, only one thought comes to mind.

"What has Usagi done THIS time?" Ranma wondered, as he gets off his motorbike. As he does so, he fails to notice the presence of a long-haired, pink-haired young woman—and older teenager, really—who was staring at Ranma, as he walks up to the steps of the Tsukino residents.

The girl sighs, as she takes out an old picture of a slightly younger version of herself and a slightly younger version of Ranma's girl form.

"Naruru," the girl said, as she tearfully touched the photograph with her dainty fingers. "I'll do whatever it takes to get you back."

And, with determination, the girl, named Ruruna Kobe turns to leave the scene…

"Achoo," Ranma said, as he sneezes. "I must be catching a cold or something…"

Once Ranma goes up to the Tsukino residence, he knocks on the front door. However, he was surprised to see who answered it.

"Oh, it's you," said an upset Mamoru Chiba, as he opened the door.

"I could say the same thing, Chiba," Ranma replied. Recently, thanks to a mishap involving the super-villain Tyrannus and his fountain-of-youth-turned wishing-well, Mamoru was wished back to life by Usagi. Ranma didn't question this of Usagi, but felt that no harm was done.

"Oh, by the way, you really should visit OUR daughter Beryl, sometimes," Ranma said, as he walks by Mamoru. He recalled an incident where he regenerated from wounds inflicted upon him by the dreaded "Weeping Angels", but suffered amnesia as a result of the altercation. As a result, he was reborn as Naruru Osaka, the younger sister of Usagi's best friend Naru. Ranma still couldn't believe how his life came about as Naruru, even as Naruru's lifeline was overlapping Ranma's. So while Ranma was with Usagi, Naruru was into all the things that Ranma dreaded, such as boys, fashion, boys, J-Pop and boys. Naruru even served as a member of the Sailor Scouts with her own best friend Ruruna Kobe as Sailors Gucci and Chanel. Her true identity only came out when the rogue Amazon witch, Alti of Anatolia, an enemy Ranma and Usagi from the Mythic Age, discovered and then exploited the amnesic Ranma. The result was Naruru and an equally exploited Mamoru getting together to have a child together. This child was to be Alti's future body, just in case her vendetta against Ranma and Usagi failed.

In the end, Alti was defeated, Mamoru died saving Usagi's life, Ranma got his memories, and Naruru and Mamoru's child was born. Later, this child would be taken by Sailor Pluto would to be raised to adulthood in the future, at Crystal Tokyo, before returning back to the past to replace her half-brother Amatsu-Mikaboshi as the new Lord of Youma, after Mikaboshi was embedded into the Source Wall permanently by his father Ranma, who is also Izanagi, the All-Father of the Gods of Japan…

Of course, everything is now weird, now that Mamoru has returned from the dead.

"Oh, yes, of course," Mamoru said, as he looked away for a moment, before returning his gaze back at his rival. "Wait, you seem a bit nonchalant about what happened between us, Saotome."

"I've long since come to terms with what happened," Ranma said. "And the real victim in all this is not you or me; it's Beryl, who lost her mother, and it's Ruruna, who lost a friend, who are the victims."

"I…see."

"Anyway, let me know if you want to set up a meeting," Ranma said, as he sees Kenji and Ikuko coming down the stairs and into the main foyer. "Mrs. Tsukino? Sir?"

"You're here," Kenji said with a nod. "Good."

"Ranma," Ikuko said, as she hugs Ranma, while Mamoru closes the door behind him.

"Yes, I just got back. What happened?"

"We were hoping that you would know, son-in-law," Kenji replied.

"Considering the fact that I just got here, how can I?" Ranma replied.

"Ken, stop it," Ikuko chided gently, as she begins to pull Ranma away from Mamoru and Kenji. "You have to see for yourself. Come…"

With that, Ranma is escorted to the guest room. Upon reaching the landing, Ranma could see what was happening: standing near the door entrance were the Outer Scouts.

"Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru," Ranma said with a nod.

"Ranma," Hotaru said with enthusiasm, as she hugged her husband. By Usagi's commandment, all of the Sailor Scouts were married to Ranma.

"It's…been a while."

"Yeah, I know," Ranma replied. "I meant to change that."

"Ha," Haruka replied with a snort.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Don't mind Haru-chan, Ranma," Michiru said, as she gave Ranma a hug. "She's just grumpy that she had to cut her circuit training short."

"Considering the fact that the Princess has never needed us in recent years, I DO have the right to be grumpy," Haruka said.

"Tough," Ranma said. Although he cared for Haruka, Ranma knew that he had to have a firm hand when dealing with her and her attitude in particular.

Ranma then turns towards Setsuna.

"I'm surprised that you haven't said anything, 'Suna," Ranma said.

"We will talk after you pay your respects, Ranma," Setsuna replied.

"Ranma, you better go on to see Usagi," Ikuko said. "She's waiting for you."

"Alright," Ranma said, as he cleared his head. He takes one last look at everyone, and then goes inside. Upon entering the room, Ranma sees Usagi lying in bed. Standing around were the Inner Sailor Scouts.

"Hello," Ranma said with hesitance.

The Inner Sailor Scouts looked at Ranma, and then at Usagi. Usagi looked at the Inner Scouts, and then at Ranma.

"You're…Ranma, right?" Usagi asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Oh. So, are we married?"

"…"

**Tbc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SMSTSS 32: Hero Infinite! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, DC Comics/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 6**

* * *

For what seemed to be an eternity, there was silence in the room…

"Well?" Usagi asked.

"Um," Ranma said, as he swallowed hard. "What if I said 'yes'? What will you do then?"

"I…I don't know," Usagi said with a sigh. "Everyone around here is different from what I can remember. I mean…everyone looks older…"

Usagi turned towards Ami.

"So, you're really a doctor now, Ami-chan?" Usagi asked.

"Intern, actually," Ami said. "I still have a couple of more years to go before I am fully licensed."

"I see…"

Usagi then turned towards the others…

"And you are an actress, Minako-chan?" Usagi asked.

"I like to think that I am an 'entertainer', and not just an actress," Minako said. "I sing and dance, too. In fact, I have my own theater to do my shows, over in the Taito District."

"Ah. And what about you, Makoto?" Usagi asked.

"Chef," Makoto said. "I even got my own cooking show for the NNN Channel."

"Oh, that's wonderful! I can't wait to taste your culinary delights. So, what about you, Rei?"

"I had a singing career for a while, but after Grandpa Hino retired, I took over managing the Hakawa Shrine, although Mina-chan is nice enough to manage her career as her business manager," Rei said.

"So, you guys retired as Sailor Scouts or something?" Usagi asked curiously.

"More like 'semi-retired'," Minako replied. "You know, when the occasional youma shows up."

"Yeah, it's been very quiet since you managed to defeat Chaos," Makoto said.

"Oh, that's right," Usagi said thoughtfully. "It was quiet after that…"

Pause.

"I…I remember everything, up until the day Luna and I were running late to our monthly Sailor Senshi meeting, when…something happened…"

Usagi groused, as she grabbed her head.

"Owie…"

"Usagi, be careful," Luna said, as she leaps unto Usagi's bed.

"Every time I tried to remember more, my head hurts," Usagi groused.

"I'm not surprised," Ranma said, as he scratched his chin.

"You know what's happening, Ranma?" Artemis asked.

"I have a hunch as to what just happened, but I'll need an expert opinion on this, before I can confirm my suspicions."

"Then get on with it," Luna said. "Why are you hesitating?"

"You'll see," Ranma said, as he places his fingers on his temples. "Calling Dr. Bombay! Calling Dr. Bombay! Emergency! Come right away…you quack."

For nearly a minute, nothing happened…"

"Ranma, what was that all about?" Makoto asked, when something did happen.

BONG!

A middle-aged, mustached wearing man suddenly appears. He was dressed in what appeared to be a dare-devil outfit, as if he was a motor-cycle stuntman.

"Ah!" Usagi screamed, as everyone else jumped.

"What in the world?" Luna began to say.

"Everyone, calm down," Ranma said. "There is nothing to fear…I hope."

"I am here, Lord Ranma," the man said, as he spoke with a British accent while taking off his riding helmet. "And I would really wish that you refer to me with the respect that my station deserves."

"When you start acting like a proper physician, maybe I WILL," Ranma countered.

Just then, the door opens up…

"What's going on, here?" Ikuko asked. She then sees the man who suddenly appeared.

"Oh, Dr. Bombay…you're here."

"Of course, madam," said Dr. Bombay. "I am always at your daughter's service."

"I know you?" Usagi asked, as she blinked her eyes.

"Of course you do, Lady Usagi," the witch doctor said. "I have been one of your personal physicians for a few centuries, now."

"A…what?"

"He means that he's known you for hundreds of years, Usagi," Ami said.

"…WHAT?"

Ami sighs, as she turned towards Dr. Bombay. He was one of her sponsors to get into the best medical schools in the world, and even interned for him for a semester.

"Dr. Bombay, it's good to see you again," Ami said with a bow.

"And likewise," Dr. Bombay replied, as he turned towards Ranma. "So, what can I do for you?"

"Doc, I believe that Usagi has suffered a 'regression attack'," Ranma said. "For some reason, my wife is at a physical and mental state of a teenager."

"That is unusual," Dr. Bombay said, as he snapped his fingers.

BONG!

Now, the witch doctor was dressed like a medical profession, complete with a black medical bag.

"Okay, I will examine Lady Usagi, so I need for all of you, save for Miss Ami and Lord Ranma, to leave the room."

"How come?" Usagi asked.

"Well, I am a doctor, and Ranma…is your husband," Ami said.

"Really, Mom?" Usagi asked, as she turned towards her mother.

"Really, dear," Ikuko said. "In spite what your father may wish to think, Ranma is your husband."

"Oh, I see…"

Ranma could tell that Usagi was getting uncomfortable with the idea of his presence being around, so he made a decision.

"Mother Ikuko, why don't you stay here in my stead?" Ranma said.

"Are you sure?" Ikuko asked.

"Well, after me, you are the next of kin…"

After Dr. Bombay, with the assistance of Dr. Ami Mizuno, gave the Moon Princess a thorough examination, he comes up with a startling conclusion…

"Well, let me begin," Dr. Bombay said, as Kenji, Ikuko and Ranma waited with bated breath with Ami, Usagi and Luna.

"Is my daughter…well, Dr. Bombay?" Kenji asked.

"As a matter of fact, Lady Usagi is healthy…for a teenaged-girl."

"I don't understand," Usagi asked. "If I am okay, then…what's wrong with me?"

"Your physiological and mental years are gone, My Lady," Dr. Bombay said. "For some reason, your 'adult form' was jettisoned, leaving you…you."

"Oh, I see…"

"'Adult form'?" Ikuko asked, before turning towards Ranma. "You said that you might know something about this?"

"I might," Ranma said with a nod. "One the things that Usagi and I made sure of, are to prevent out minds and bodies from being corrupted or, worse, possessed by outsiders. So, whenever that happens, we both can regress back to our original forms, back when Usagi and I first met."

"Why would you two do that?" Kenji asked.

"Both of us, at our peak and prime, can create entire universes…or destroy them."

"WHAT?" Usagi exclaimed. "But…how?"

"Usagi, you are the Moon Princess, remember?" Ami chided gently. "With the Silver Crystal alone, you could destroy worlds, and that's before you reached you matured."

"Oh, yeah…"

Usagi then turned towards Ranma.

"But there is more to it, correct?" Usagi asked.

"Yes," Ranma said, as he brought out a disk that looked like a coaster made from crystal or clear plastic. He then touched the sides of the disc, creating a mature, holographic version of Usagi.

"Wow," Usagi said, as she admired herself. "This is me?"

"Yes," Ranma said.

"I didn't know I will be so…mature. And tall…"

"Well, at your default state, you are 6 feet, 8 inches tall, buxom, but athletic as well to balance your…curves," Ranma said.

"How did I…get that way?"

"Well, it happened when you got adopted by the Amazons," Ranma said. "The Ritual of Acceptance involved going through a gauntlet of sorts to test your physical and mental prowess, followed by bathing in the very waters that gave birth to the first generation of Amazons, when the Olympian gods Ares and Aphrodite…got together."

"Oh," Usagi said, as she blushed. "So, I became one of them by winning a contest?"

"Yes."

"And I got tall?"

"Well, all Amazons are tall and bigger compared to normal humans."

"But why would I compete in such a thing?"

"Because, you saved the life of the legendary Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons of Themiscyria, from Centaur raiders," Ranma said. "After that, she invited you to take the test to become a fellow Amazon, which you did, and, when you passed the test, you were adopted as her sister, and made a princess of her royal line."

"Wow…"

"But that's just one thing that happened to you, as far as how you were 'enhanced' over the years," Ranma said, as he deactivated his holographic projection device. "Not only were you physically enhanced, but you developed the skills, the talents and the knowledge for others to rely upon…"

Pause.

"Still, in spite all that, it's your generous heart and easy disposition that has made you into a loving person, one that all people, friend and foe alike, can believe in."

"I see," Usagi said with a nod, as she looks away for a bit. She then turned towards Dr. Bombay.

"Can I be cured?"

"You can," Dr. Bombay replied. "However, in order for you to be restored to your normal self, you need to retrieve that part of you that was jettisoned. Otherwise, you will mature from as you are right now."

"Okay, I guess…"

"But that doesn't explain how Usagi got like this in the first place," Kenji said. He then turned towards Ranma.

"Do you know?"

"No, sir, I don't," Ranma replied. "Any time Usagi or I 'reset', it's usually does not involve jettison anything of ours. In fact, it could be anything."

"What if someone was attempting to control Usagi, but something backfired?" Ami offered.

"Then, there are two ways we can figure out how," Ranma said. "I could perform a 'Mind Meld Technique' to determine the cause on a subconscious level, but I don't want to risk Usagi just yet."

"'Mind Meld Technique'?" Usagi asked.

"It's a telepathic exercise that would allow the two of us to join minds as one," Ranma replied. "Everything that you experienced, I will experience as well…and vice-versa."

"Kind of like whenever Mamo-chan is hurt?" Usagi said thoughtfully.

"Er, yes," Ranma replied. "However, there is another way…"

After bidding Dr. Bombay adieu, everyone gathers together in Usagi's room. It was still in a bit of disrepair, although the damaged wall was now covered by a blue tarp.

"How can being here help us?" Usagi said, as she was now feeling a bit better to stand on her own, thanks to some medicine that Dr. Bombay had given her.

"What I am about to do, is perform the 'Phantom of Time's Past Technique'," Setsuna said, now in her 'Sailor Pluto' guise.

"Is it like time travel?" Haruka asked.

"No quite. Instead of traveling into the past, we can see what took place in a localized period of time."

"And since the localization is narrow, it won't disrupt the space-time continuum," Ranma said, as he sets up the recording equipment. "We will be simply viewing the past, as it is super-imposed on the present."

"Sounds…complicated."

"It's not, actually. Usagi was the one who came up with the idea of temporal localization."

"I did?" Usagi replied in surprise.

"Yep. Alright, the equipment is set up. Go for it, 'Suna."

"Right," Sailor Pluto said, as she tapped her Time Key Staff unto the floor while she started to glow.

Although the room, as it is, could still clearly be seen, a near-translucent overlay fell upon the solid object…

"Moving back twelve hours ago," Sailor Pluto said, as she spoke in an echo.

A phantom version of Usagi appears to have stepped out of her bathroom, having finished brushing her teeth. She was dressed in a night gown.

"Wow," Mamoru said, as he looked at this other Usagi. "She's so beautiful…"

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi yelled. "I'm over here, you know! I don't want you to be ogling her!"

"But…she's you, Usako!"

"Heh," Ranma chuckled. "Hey, 'Mamo-chan', if you want, I can order you a 'Life Model Decoy' of 'Usako', if you want."

"What's a 'Life Model Decoy'?" Hotaru asked.

"Basically a life-like, android version of a human being," Ami said. "In this case, it's of Usagi."

"Oh."

"Wait, there are robot versions of me?" Usagi asked.

"Well, you have LMDs so that if case something happens to you, or if you wanted to get out of meetings, which you do all the time, no one will notice your absence," Ranma said.

"Oh, so…I can have one to replace me at school?"

"Um, yes…if you were still going to school."

"Alright! I can't wait to have one."

"…"

"Are they fully functional?" Makoto asked. "I could always use a sparring partner."

"I remember Usagi using one on me, and I couldn't tell the difference," Ranma groused. "And believe me, I was thorough with her."

"If I recall, you've used one on ME," Minako groused. "In fact, I don't even remember the last time you were actually with me in person."

"Er, well…"

"You have a Life-whats-it?" Usagi asked.

"Heh. Perhaps we should focus on your problem?" Ranma said in embarrassment. Truth to be told, both Usagi and Ranma routinely use LMD duplicates in order to spend time alone with each other on extended outings together, leaving those significant others to have access to the LMDs unaware, since generating either a 'Shadow Clone' or a doppelganger can be taxing on their respective energy reserves. Also, Ranma and Usagi don't use their actual clones—clones that had been created of them from a time ago, but in a place far, far away—since they believed that their clones had rights as individuals. Still, as rude as using the LMDs for personal pursuits may seem to be, the LMDs are routinely updated using the most recent memories from the original source. So, in every way that matters, the LMDs were the originals…

"WHAT-ever," Usagi said. "Just get on with it, okay?"

"Right," Ranma said, as he begins his recording…

**Tbc.**


	7. Chapter 7

**SMSTSS 32: Hero Infinite! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, DC Comics/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 7**

* * *

Meanwhile in Shintou Taito (aka "Tokyo-2", aka "New Tokyo")…

"What's with the Land Lady?" asked Karou Seo, as he looked up from his repairs on the house, caused by an altercation between Tsukiumi the Water Sekirei and Musubi the Fist Sekirei yet again. Whenever Ranma wasn't in town, Karou looked after things for him.

Karou and Matsu the Wise Sekirei turned to look at Miya Asama, aka the Demon Sekirei, as she continued to hum a tune while knitting. The other Sekirei were either working, in school or out on errands…

"Miya?" Matsu said, as she adjusts her glasses. "Well, this is the year her Ashikabi will no longer be immortal…in one sense."

"Pardon?" Karou said in surprise. He knew that Miya's Ashikabi was her husband, Dr. Takahito Asama, who just happened to be the male guise of Usagi Tsukino, the once and only Sailor Moon.

And even knowing all that gave him a serious headache…

"As you know, Usagi Tsukino is an immortal cursed to never be able to have children," Matsu said. "This condition is due to the fact that an energy field within her, called the Quickening, prevents cellular division called mitosis."

"Huh?"

"It means that the cells in her body can't divide normally. And since having ovaries, or, when Usagi in her male form, testes, is a part of her body…"

"Oh, I get it," Karou said with a nod. "Usagi can't develop a child within her womb…or father any kids."

"Precisely. At any rate, the Quickening prevents her from getting pregnant, in spite of the benefits."

"Oh? What are they?"

"I…I am not at liberty to elaborate further," Matsu said, as she saw the visage of Miya's demon head emerging from her aura. These days, the land lady of the Izumo Inn has gotten good enough with her ability to generate such a fearsome aura without having to directly look at the victim…

In this particular case, Miya was warning Matsu not to reveal what the Quickening was

"Alright, so, what does this have to do with Usagi?" Karou asked.

"Once the Quickening has been dealt with, Asama and I can have a child together," Miya said with a smile. "As we meant to, before…"

Pause.

"Well, that's all in the past now," Miya said with a smile. "It's the future we all have to look forward to."

"But…you and Usagi are both women," Karou said in a confused manner.

"Ah, but you forget that a Sekirei can be anything that his or her Ashikabi wants her to be," Miya said. "Besides, I believe that my beloved can become male, however briefly?"

"Um, yeah, you have a point there, I guess."

"But Miya, you do know that in order for her to become mortal again, Usagi has to defeat other immortals first, right?" Matsu said. "And we all can recall how those

Meanwhile, some place else…

THOOM!

Hulkusagi finds herself in the middle of nowhere, somewhere in the highlands in deepest, darkest…Japan.

"Where did Hulkusagi go?" Hulkusagi said with wonder.

Suddenly, a giant duck, followed by other giant critters, comes rumbling down a stretch of road towards the Gamma-powered Moon Princess…

BLAM!

"Huh?" Hulkusagi said, as she turned to look at all the giant animals sprawled all over the road. She was unaware that her size, strength and overall toughness had made it possible for her to not notice what was going on around her.

And, apparently, she was not alone…

"Hey, watch out!" said a young man with a push broom in hand, even as a giant platypus comes barreling down the dirt road…

"Huh?" Hulkusagi said, as she turned to look at the direction of the sound she was hearing. Unfortunately, she didn't register the platypus in time.

BAM!

However, Hulkusagi, who was second in power next to the Hulk, barely registered the impact of the incoming giant platypus.

"Urggh!" the giant platypus groaned, as it slouched to the side of the road.

"What happened?" Hulkusagi asked aloud. She then sees the dazed platypus.

"Oh, no!" Hulkusagi said, as she goes to the platypus' side. "What happened?"

"Whoa," said the young man with the push broom.

"Shinnosuke!" said an older man, as he runs up behind the younger man.

"Grandpa?" the young man named Shinnosuke said, as he turned towards the older man.

"What happened?" Grandpa asked. "I saw the platypus get stopped by…something."

"She did, grandpa," said Shinnosuke, as he points to the large, green-skinned, Amazon-like blond, possessing an unusual hairstyle, who was petting the dazed, giant platypus.

"There, there," Hulkusagi said with a sigh. "Hulkusagi is sorry for being clumsy."

"Grrrk!" the platypus replied.

"What are we going to do, Grandpa?" Shinnosuke asked. "She looks like one of them 'Hulks' from America."

"Hmmm, I don't know, Shinnosuke," Grandpa said. "If this girl is a Hulk, then we could definitely use her help here in Ryugenzawa. But let's ask her name first…"

Shinnosuke nods his head, and then gingerly walks up to the Gammazon.

"Um, hello?" Shinnosuke asked.

Hulkusagi turned towards the smaller person.

"Oh, hi!" Hulkusagi said in a bubbly manner. "My name is Hulkusagi! You want to be friends?"

"Well, this going to be easier than I thought…"

Meanwhile, back in Azabuu Juuban Ward…

"WAHHH!" Young Usagi screamed.

"Calm down, Usagi," Ikuko said. "You're not in danger."

"But someone tried to take over my body!" Young Usagi wailed. "And…I'm some sort of green monster! WAHHHHH!"

"Oh, boy," Makoto said. "We should have expected this…"

"This is your fault!" Kenji yelled, as he turned his attention towards Ranma.

"My fault?" Ranma asked.

"Isn't Nightmare something that you have to deal with as the Sorcerer Supreme?"

"As much as I like to get rid of him and the other 'Lords of Fear', I can't. Nightmare and the others are too tied into the collective consciousness of humanity, and if you even managed to do get rid of them, you'll end up with a situation similar what happened during the Crystal Tokyo Era."

Some of the Sailor Scouts blanched, remembering how the future Neo-Queen Serenity had used the sacred Silver Crystal to create eternal peace, only to inadvertently pave the way for the rise of Wiseman and the Black Moon Clan…

"So, you're just a glorified cop, then," Kenji said flatly.

"And a damn fine one at that," Ranma replied. "But enough of that; we have to solve our present predicament-"

Suddenly, two girls, one pink-haired while the other was blond, appeared in a flash of light.

"GAH!" Young Usagi jumped.

"What's wrong with Mother?" asked Renata. "And why is she so young?"

"Who knows?" replied her half-sister Rini (aka Chibiusa) with a shrug. She then turned towards her step-father.

"Sorry, we're late, Ranma-papa," Rini said. "Our 'Young Justice' meeting ran a little late after we got hit by the latest batch of jerks from HIVE invaded Happy Harbor."

"No problem," Ranma said. "Oh, by the way, your father is alive and well, thanks to a wish your mother had made during the 'Wishing War Incident' in Las Vegas a few months ago…"

"My…father?" Rini said with a frown. She then looked around the room to see Mamoru standing there amongst the Sailor Scouts. "No…really?"

"Wait, THIS is Rini?" Mamoru said in surprise. The last thing he recalled was seeing a little girl with pink tresses. "But…she's older…"

"THIS is RINI?" Young Usagi said.

"Um, yes," Rini replied. She then turned towards Ranma.

"Why wasn't I told this sooner?"

"Your mother and I wanted to give Mamoru time to adjust to the new era, not to mention the fact that your mother wasn't sure how to deal with a…complicated situation," Ranma said.

"You could have told me this sooner," Mamoru said.

"It's all was Usagi's call," Ranma said. "And speaking of whom, we still have to get Usagi back to normal."

"Why should I?" Young Usagi asked, as she moves in close to Mamoru. "I don't know you, and I certainly don't want to be that green monster again…"

Pause.

"I rather stay just as I am, so I can have a normal life."

"If that is what you want, I will respect your decision. But bear in mind that you, regardless of your decisions today, you might have other obligations to consider, not to mention the fact that you have various enemies that would love to strike at you while in your present state."

"…"

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect Usako," Mamoru said with determination.

"Really?" Ranma said coyly. He then glanced back towards Rini.

"Rini?"

"Um, yes?" Rini replied.

"Who is 'Mr. Nobody'?"

"Mr. Nobody is a level nine super-villain, who is the leader of the Brotherhood of Dada," Rini replied. "He possesses the power to remove sanity from the collective consciousness of people on a massive scale, allowing nightmarish entities to come forth from the minds of the victims."

"And how was he stopped the last time he was active?"

"After the massacre of the inhabitants of 'Danny the Street', Sailor Cosmos used the Silver Crystal to make a multi-dimensional dreamscape that is designed to imprison him in his own mind."

"Impressive," Ami said.

"Well, as members of Young Justice, Ren and I have to know this stuff, just in case," Rini said, as she stepped up to Mamoru. "So…you're Mamoru Chiba."

"I…I am," Mamoru said evenly. "You're Rini…or Chibiusa."

"Yes."

"You look…different," Mamoru said. To him, Rini looks almost like the dreaded "Dark Lady", back when Rini was age regressed and corrupted to serve Wiseman…

"Age has something to do with it, mostly," Rini said. "Constant training as a magical girl and a superhero also helps."

"And…how old are you?"

"Seventeen years old."

"And…your education?"

"[I lived in the United Kingdom for a few years, and went first to a regular public school before attending a school for magic users]," Rini said in perfect British English, before switching back to unaccented Japanese. "After graduating from secondary education, thanks to Mom's urging, I moved to America, where I am attending Brown University…when I am not doing my superhero stuff with 'Young Justice' in Happy Harbor."

"I…I see…"

"Mamo-chan?" Young Usagi asked, after seen Mamoru's face crestfallen.

"I…I need to get some air," Mamoru said, as he broke from Young Usagi's grip, and leaves her room.

"Mamo-chan!" Young Usagi called out. She then turned towards Ranma.

"You ruined my life!" Young Usagi said, as she runs after Mamoru.

Everyone else turned to face Ranma.

"Ranma?" Minako said.

"Papa?" Renata asked.

"I'm okay," Ranma said. "This isn't the first time I went through something like this…"

"So, what is the plan?" Ami asked.

"Regardless of what Usagi wants to do ultimately, we have to be prepared for the possibility of re-integrating Usagi with Hulkusagi," Ranma said. "I can work on that with the Inner Scouts."

"Then what about us, Ranma?" Hotaru asked.

"You and the Outer Scouts will have to track down Hulkusagi, and bring her back."

"It should be easy enough," Setsuna said. "I can use the Time Gate to direct the others to where they would need to go."

"Oh, great," Haruka said with a smirk. "'Suna gets to sit back while we do all the work."

"Now, now," Michiru said, as she leans on her lover and "co-wife". "Think of the time we get to spend with each other on our search for 'Hulkusagi'."

"Humph."

"What plan do you have in mind for us, dear?" Rei asked.

"If the point of attack on Usagi occurred in the mind, then that is where we have to go in order to heal her."

"But what if Usagi doesn't want to be healed?" Makoto asked.

"Wait, excuse me, but what's going on?" Rini asked.

"Is Momma okay?" Renata asked.

"I don't know, honey-bunny," Ranma said to Renata. He then turned to his step-daughter.

"Your mother was attacked by the entity Nightmare…unsuccessfully, since all the attack did was result in Usagi and her Hulkusagi form being separated," Ranma said. "Usagi looking younger was the usual reset of her body was the result of this."

"Oh," Rini said, as she nods her head in reply. "What should I do?"

"Take your sister and yourself and watch over your mother," Ranma said. "I have no doubt that whoever is her arch-nemesis this week will try to take advantage of the situation…"

Meanwhile, elsewhere…

"Ladies, I have good news," said Dr. Cyber, as she addressed the assembled group of today's female super-villains. "As predicted using statistical probability, the Moon Princess is helpless."

"Thank god," said the Abominatrix. "After what she did to me, I owe her some pay back."

"Um, right," Dr. Cyber said uncomfortably. It was known that the Abominatrix had been trapped with a hormonally-charged Wendigo, a cursed human cannibal with the look of a Yeti, with disastrous results. In fact, rumors have it that the Gammazon has a child by the creature…

"When do we confront the Moon Princess?" asked Umar the Unrelenting. "I have t-time, soon."

"Within the hour, I will have my plans ready for use," Dr. Cyber said, as she looked at the rest of the super-villainesses, twelve in all were assembled at Dr. Cyber's urging. "And then, our collective revenge will be complete!"

**Tbc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**SMSTSS 32: Hero Infinite! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, DC Comics/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 8**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Shintou Taito (aka "New Tokyo", aka "Tokyo-2")…

KRISH!

Miya the Land Lady dropped her tea set, as she stared out towards the entrance to the backyard of the Izumo Inn.

This did not go unnoticed.

"Miya?" asked Homura, as s/he looked up from his/her reading.

"Is everything okay?" Kazehana asked, pausing from her recreational pastime of drinking incessantly while watching the television's number one soap opera based upon the best selling "Icha Icha" series…

"I'm not sure," Miya said with fear. "The connection to between my Ashikabi and I is…gone…"

Miya immediately turned towards Matsu, as soon as she walked into the living with a bowl of popcorn.

"Matsu!" Miya said, as she rounded on the Sekirei of Wisdom, startling her.

"Ah!" Matsu yelped. "I didn't do it!"

"That's…not what…never mind," Miya said. "I need for you to know what is going on with my Ashikabi."

"What do you mean?" Matsu asked out of curiosity.

"It's…complicated, but I feel that my…connection between myself and 'Takehito' is…missing," Miya said with a blush, referring to the fact that her husband Takehito was really the male version of the Moon Princess.

"Ohhhh," Matsu said with understanding. As a Sekirei already bonded, Matsu could feel everything that her Ashikabi felt on an intuitive level, although she tends to exploit this connection to Ranma in order to experience Ranma's other romances vicariously…

"Therefore, I need to know what is happening to my beloved," Miya asked.

"No problem," Matsu said. "Thankfully, Minato-tan provided me with the data that would allow me to locate and track the Moon Princess."

"When can you give me the information that I need?"

"I can give you a complete analysis within the hour, if not sooner."

"I prefer sooner if you do not mind," Miya said, as she turned away to pick up the broken piece of porcelain china. "I…I just want to make sure that Takehito is okay…"

"Maybe the severing of your bond to the Moon Princess is a good thing?" Homura asked.

"Why would I do that, Homura-kun?" said Miya. She didn't turn around, but her Demon Aura began to appear…

"Just hear me out!" Homura said nervously. "I'm just saying that you will no longer be bound to anyone. You'll be a free person with the ability to choose to be with."

"I see," Miya said, as she calmed down. She then turned to face Homura with a smile. "Ever since I learned of Takehito's true origins, I was conflicted. I wanted my HUSBAND back, even going to so far as to do things that I knew was neither ethical nor moral. And, if possible, I would eliminate that which makes my husband the Moon Princess, if it meant getting him back…"

Pause.

"But since then, I have learned to accept my husband's feminine side, as well as all of 'his' obligations. In fact…I think his feminine side is quite attractive. Though it will take some time to adjust to have a husband who is also a wife and mother, I would do anything to make sure that Takehito's well-being, not matter the gender."

Homura nods his/her head for a moment. S/he was coming to terms with Ranma being his/her Ashikabi, and appreciated the fact that Ranma wasn't going to push him/her on the issue.

"Well, you can count on me at least to lend a hand in your time of need," Homura said, as Masubi, Tsukiumi and Kusano enters the living room after a day of shopping for groceries.

"Count on what, Homura-san?" Musubi asked.

"Homura-chan volunteered us to help the Land Lady solve the mystery as to why her connection to her beloved has been lost," Kazehana said, as she resumed drinking her beverage.

"Okay, what did Minato-sama do this time?" Tsukiumi asked in demanding tones.

"Is he okay?" Kusano asked fearfully. "Minato-kun is always doing dangerous things…"

'Why do people around here still call Ranma by his alias?' Homura thought…

"We don't know what is going on, but I aim to find out," Matsu said, as she removed her cell phone from pocket space, and sped-dialed the phone to directly connect with her Ashikabi…

"Hello?" Ranma said over the phone.

"Minato-tan, this is Matsu," Matsu said, as she activated the audio portion of her cell phone.

"Um, hey," Ranma replied with a bit of nervousness in his voice. "Is everything okay up there?"

"No, it's not, Minato-sama!" Tsukiumi yelled. "You've been away from your wives for too long…"

Homura cringed at hearing Tsukiumi's words, while the other Sekirei sighed.

"Um, well…"

"Never mind that," Miya said. "I want to know if anything happened to Takehito."

"You mean, 'Usagi'," Ranma replied. He hated the fact that Miya still viewed his own wife as her husband, even after he and her came to terms as to what arrangement they would have where Usagi was concerned…

"However I refer to MY HUSBAND is not at issue today," Miya said. "Is there something the matter with 'him'?"

Ranma sighed. He hated being the bearer of bad news, especially if he was to be seen as the cause of it…

"Actually, there is…"

Ten minutes later, the air around Miya the Land Lady was noticeably frosty.

"…And there you have it," Ranma conclude. "So now, Usagi wants to be with her first boyfriend/husband/first love/whatever, while the rest of her is wandering somewhere. We were going to begin the process of reintegrating both parts of her, but I still have Nightmare out there to deal with, which is why the rest of the Sailor Scouts are on this."

"I see," Miya said. "I and your Sekirei will help you find my beloved, but I want a promise from you."

"What is it?"

"If you find out where this Nightmare is, I want you to let me know, so that I might have…words with him."

There was a collective shudder in the room.

"Miya-"

"Promise me?

"Fine, I promise. But make no mistake that Nightmare is impossible to be destroyed without consequences."

"Fair enough," Miya said. "In the mean time, I will turn over this conversation back to the others. Good day."

And, with that, Miya returns the phone to Matsu, before she leaves the living room with a look of determination on her face…

"Uhhh, huh," Matsu said, just as she was putting the phone back to her ear. "Minato-tan?"

"I'm here. What is Miya's disposition?"

"Bad."

"How bad?"

"Remember when Karasuba came by to visit Musubi at the inn?"

"That bad. Okay. Just keep an eye on her until I get your 'action plan' together."

"When do we leave?"

"Soon. I need to let the others know about you…guys, in order to prevent the inevitable misunderstanding."

"Got it. And Minato-tan?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for trusting us with this matter."

"Hey, what can I say? You guys are a part of me."

"Aww, that's sweet-"

"No, I really mean it, since a Sekirei and his or her Ashikabi are linked on a spiritual level."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"Just an observation. Talk to you soon…"

CLICK!

"So?" Tsukiumi asked impatiently.

"Get yourselves ready to go," Matsu said, as she rubbed her. "As soon as Minato-tan calls, we'll move out."

"Yippie!" Musubi said with pride. "Musubi gets to go on a mission!"

"Peachy," Kazehana said, as she took another drink. "I guess I'll have to be sober."

"Now THAT I have to see," Homura said.

"Where did Miya go?" Kusano asked with wonder.

"I'm sure the Land Lady needs time to contact Seo or somebody to look after the inn while we are all gone," Matsu said.

Truth to be told, the Sekirei of Wisdom knew what Miya was doing at that very minute…

In the basement, Miya opens up a large footlocker filled with mementos of her time with Takehito Asuma, the male guise Usagi Tsukino. But there was one thing in particular that was of interest of the Land Lady of Izumo Inn…

"I swore to throw you away when my beloved 'husband' freed me from my duties at MBI," Miya said quietly, as she picks up her long sword, the legendary "Totsuga No Tsurugi". Forged by a sword maker of the Hanzo clan, the blade was indestructible, even by modern standards. A series of such blades were commissioned by the Rantsu clan, of which Usagi and Ranma are the clan leaders. When the first generation of MBI's so-called "Disciplinary Squad" completed their training, three Hanzo swords were given to three of the members, including Miya…

SNIKT!

Miya slowly draws out the blade. For some reason, the gleam of the blade shines brightly under the dim lighting of the basement…

SNAP!

"You've saved me, my love," Miya said. "I will save your life in return…"

Meanwhile, back in Tokyo…

Mamoru was in a bit of a daze, as he walked down the street towards the local shops. It was bad enough that the Prince of Earth had died a few years ago, reincarnated to become his "cousin" Hoshi Sato, and then, thanks to a magical wish by his beloved "Usako", came back as Hoshi's male "doppelganger". But now that he met his daughter Chibiusa, Mamoru really felt deprived of the life he had lost. In fact, it was Ranma, the man who took Usagi away from him, that had raised his daughter, even so far as to help "Rini" celebrate her "Sweet Sixteen Birthday" Mamoru would hazard to guess…

"And I definitely need to have a talk to Ranma about this…situation we're in," Mamoru said with determination. "I want my life back…"

Pause.

"I want my wife back-"

"We could always run away together, Mamo-chan," said a familiar voice.

Mamoru turned to see Usagi running up from behind, all the while panting.

"Usagi?" Mamoru asked, as the de-aged Moon Princess runs up to the love of her life.

"I was saying that we could run away together, and forget all this," Usagi said, as she embraces Mamoru tightly. "We don't need to be separated anymore."

"I…I don't know what to say…"

"I do," said another voice from above.

Mamoru and Usagi look up to see Chibiusa, who was floating down towards the ground in front of the couple.

"The Spore!" Usagi cried out.

"Cute," Chibiusa said. "Look, I overheard what you two were saying, and, well, I support your decision."

The couple blinked their collective eyes.

"You…you do?" Usagi asked.

"Of course. I'm tired of Ranma telling me what to do, just because he's married to Mom."

"What do you mean by that?" Mamoru asked.

"He's always trying to get me to train in martial arts, he never lets me date boys, and, speaking of dating, he's always trolling to date my friends. I mean, he's married to Hotaru, for goodness sake. I mean, what kind of example is that for a girl…?"

Pause.

"I'm just afraid that if Mom divorces Ranma to get back with Dad, he might start trying to date me or something."

"What?" Mamoru said with anger.

"Well, Ranma is going to marry this girl name Kusano, when she gets older," Chibiusa said. "And if that can happen, who knows what he'll do next?"

"Ah!" Usagi said in shock and horror. She could only imagine Ranma being married to her own daughter, after marrying her.

"That's NOT going to happen," Mamoru said with determination. "I'll make it so."

"Well, you can try, Daddy, but he's a tough fighter who can destroy entire worlds. In fact, I doubt that there isn't anything that can be done to prevent Ranma from becoming my future…husband."

"No, there IS a way!" Usagi said desperately.

"What do you mean?" Mamoru asked.

"I'm married to Ranma, yes? If it means protecting Chibiusa from him, I…I will stay and be Ranma's wife."

"Usako-"

"I know, I hate it, too," Usagi said sadly, as she glanced over at her daughter. "Mamo-chan, I love you with all my heart, but I willing to sacrifice that love if it means protecting our daughter from HIM."

"Usako…"

"Let me tell the others that I couldn't find you guys," Chibiusa said, as she turned away. "It'll buy you both some time to get away-"

"No, don't," Mamoru said, as he held onto Usagi, who was shedding a tear. "We'll return with you to your grandparents' house. But don't say anything about this conversation."

"As you wish, Daddy," Chibiusa said with a nod. In truth, she did care for her step-father Ranma just as she cared about her own father Mamoru, as well as generally supportive of her mother Usagi's dreams. But Chibiusa knew that if her mother remained as she is now, all of her enemies would have the option to take advantage of the situation…

"But what about Ranma?"

"No matter what, he is NOT going to touch me!" Usagi said with determination. "Ranma may be my husband, but he is NOT my love!"

"…Okay…"

**Tbc.**


	9. Chapter 9

**SMSTSS 32: Hero Infinite! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, DC Comics/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 9**

* * *

Soon, Usagi, Mamoru and Chibiusa return to the Tsukino residence.

"You're back," Ranma said, as he sipped his tea, even as everyone was sitting around the living room. The eerie silence in the room was palatable.

Usagi looks around the room, and then steps up to the martial artist.

"Know this: just because we're married, that doesn't mean you and are meant to be together," Usagi said, as she stood up to her husband. "As soon as possible, I'm going to marry Mamo-chan…"

Paus.

"So, there!"

"Huh," Makoto said.

"If that's what you want, I understand," Ranma said, as he set down his tea. "But I am more concerned about your health than us being together."

"…Huh?"

"What do you mean by that?" Mamoru asked.

"Right now, a part of Usagi is out there defenseless. But more to point, it is THAT part of Usagi that holds enough power to do some serious damage. If anyone gets wind of any of this, a lot of people could get hurt…"

Pause.

"And that is why I got some extra help on this," Ranma said, as he tapped a special Bluetooth device on his right ear. "Matsu, are you guys ready? Good. Standby for transport."

"Who is coming, Ranma," Ami asked.

"My friends from Shintou Taito, of course."

"In other words, his 'girlfriends'," Rei said with a smirk. She knew about Ranma's Sekirei, due to the fact that she had met them while on her homeworld of Jeegoo, the world protected by the master of the four elements known as "The Avatar". At the time, Rei had been reincarnated as Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, and had been a real tyrant of sorts until Usagi had restored her true memories. Still, Azula (or Rei), still considered Jeegoo her home, and returned to that world in order to have a royal wedding, with Ranma as the groom. Ranma, in turn, took his Sekirei for training, since his Sekirei were made up of mostly elemental users. So, a trip for a wedding doubled as a training journey, with all the usual hi-jinks involved…

"You're talking about Ranma's Sekirei?" Minako said. "I've never met them before."

"Personally, no one should meet with them at all," Rei said. Rei was still annoyed by the fact that the wedding reception was nearly ruined when a drunken Tsukiumi challenged her to a fight, with disastrous results…

"But, whatever."

"Everyone, here we go," Ranma said, as he tapped his wrist band. To the uncanny eye, it appeared to be a men's bracelet. However, it had advanced circuitry interwoven within to perform all kinds of tasks, including instant teleportation via a secured link.

"Stand back…"

…

In the middle of the room there stood six females. Well, there were five females, with one being either female or male, depending upon that person's whims.

"We're here," Matsu said, as closed the micro-wormhole behind her with her micro-computer.

"So, this is the abode of my rival," Tsukiumi said, as she scanned the place.

"Just remember to behave yourselves you all are here," Ranma said.

"Welcome to our home," Ikuko said with a nervous nod.

"Any friend of our daughter's is a friend here in our home," Kenji said.

"Thank you," Musubi said, before seeing Ranma.

Kusano saw Ranma as well.

"Minato-sama!" Musubi and Kusano said, as they began to leap on Ranma, only to be held back by Miya.

"Behave yourselves," Miya said. "We are guests here."

Crest-fallen, the pair did as they were told.

Homura turns towards Kazehana.

"I'm surprised you didn't try to 'jump' all over Minato," Homura said.

"Eh, there's a time and place for everything," Kazehana said, as she was somewhat distracted. She wondered if there was a bottle of wine or a can of beer some place in the house she could get access to…

"So, this is what you been up to, eh?" Minako said, as she eyes the newest contingent of girls in Ranma's life.

"NO, I haven't," Ranma protested. "I've been training them in order for them to be free of that Sekirei Plan I mentioned to you all some time ago."

"Just remember that when it is all said and done, we WILL be wed, Minato-sama," Tsukiumi proclaimed.

"And me, too!" Kusano said.

"And you're going after children?" Ami asked.

"No, I'm NOT," Ranma replied. "Geez. What do you take me for?"

"A womanizer who is too loveable for his own good, you are, perhaps?" Haruka said. Inwardly, she was examining the girls, and was thinking of using her status as one of Ranma's "co-wives" to introduce a few of them to her and Michiru's bedroom. Originally, she wasn't sure how her marriage to Ranma would work, but, thanks to Ranma's curse, as well as he sporadic visitis, her and Michiru's relationship was stronger than ever.

"Hardy-har-har," Ranma replied. "Look, can we NOT talk about our household, and focus on Usagi's situation?"

All eyes turned towards a confused Usagi.

"What?" Usagi asked.

Miya looked at her beloved Ashikabi with a combination of love and sadness. There Usagi was, reduced to a weaker, younger person who knows nothing about what is happening at the moment. Still, there was a bit of her Takehito Asuma lurking underneath that young girl exterior…

"Um, are you okay?" Usagi asked, as she looks at Miya.

"Pardon?" Miya asked, as she shook herself from her reverie.

"You look like someone who lost her best friend."

"Oh. Well, I…I lost someone close to my heart."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Usagi said with a broad smile. "Maybe we can help each other to find our true love?"

"I would like that," Miya said with a smile.

"Whoa," Haruka said in a whisper, as she leans over towards Michiru. "Did you see that?"

"Yeah, I do," Michiru said in a reply whisper. "Now that is a woman in love…"

"Okay, now that everyone is here, we can get started," Ranma said, as he turned towards Setsuna. "Setsuna?"

"Thank you," said the Senshi of Pluto, as she produces her holographic emitter. "As of now, the Moon Princess' enemies are amassing to end her life."

"What?" Usagi screamed.

"What do you mean by that?" Mamoru said, as he held his beloved, ignoring the coldness that was coming from Miya…

Setsuna adjusts the emitter to depict an Amazon-like, costumed super-villainess.

"This is Dr. Deidre Wentworth, also known as 'Superia'," Setsuna said. "She is the leader of a group of feminist supervillains known as 'The Femizons'."

"Femi-what?" Usagi asked.

"I heard of these guys," Makoto said. "Basically, the Femizons's goals are to create a world free of male domination, as a means of advancing the female potential."

"Sounds like paradise," Haruka said.

"Are you kidding me?" Minako said. "You want that?"

"Of course not, but understand the idea of giving women a chance to do well in life."

"But at the expense of men?" Ami said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Superia is a genocidal maniac," Ranma said. "In other words, for the Femizons to succeed, the male population has to be eliminated, either by changing men into women…or killing them off outright…"

Pause.

"Sounds like paradise, eh?"

"Oh, um…"

"Ranma, why would Superia be a particular threat to the Princess?" Michiru said, as she tried to get the heat off of her beloved.

"Yeah, why would she want to hurt me or something?" Usagi asked.

"Um, this is going to be a bit…personal," Ranma said with a stammer. "Deidre was once your, um, lab assistant, back when you taught Advanced Bio-chemistry at Empire State University twenty years ago."

"Huh? You mean, I know this person?"

"You were her mentor. In fact, it was because of you that the Advanced Ideas Mechanics, or AIM, had recruited her into their ranks."

"I still don't understand any of this," Usagi said. "I don't remember any of what you're saying."

"Okay, then how about this," Ranma said, as he pulls out an old envelope. "I'm not going to allow the others here, but this is what Deidre had given you after professing her affections towards you."

"What could be a reason for being secretive about this?" Mamoru said, even as Usagi takes a look at the picture. Her eyes widen like large saucers, even as she goes pale.

"But…I'm not…like…that," Usagi stammered, as she slid the picture back into the envelope, and quickly hands it back to Ranma.

"Well, you certainly convinced Deidre that you were like THAT," Ranma said. "And it is because of that rejection, that she was convinced that if men weren't around, you would be attainable. And thus, after disappearing from the scene, Deidre would go on to use her family's fortune to buy an island, call it 'Femizon Island', and use AIM's resources to create her own lair, from which she would found and lead the Femizons…

Pause.

"In fact, Deidre, now known as 'Superia', would go on to succeed in her quest to rid all men, go on to alter women into superhuman 'Femizons' and create a paradise for the superior gender."

Setsuna's holographic generator produces random images of the evolution of 'Earth-Femizon' (or simply 'Earth-F').

"What happened to Crystal Tokyo?" Hotaru asked.

"This is what happened," Setsuna said, as the image shows a much different Crystal Tokyo. It was aesthetically female, and there were no males about. The images of Amazonian versions of the Sailor Scouts stood tall, while Earth Queen Endymion and the Moon Neo-Queen Serenity were Femizons as well. To the side was an Amazonian Ranko, who stood with other Amazonian versions of the Nerima Wrecking Crew…

"Thus, in this timeline, all males on Earth cease to exist, and thus Superia's dreams come true," Setsuna replied. "The events leading to that Crystal Tokyo would be different, even as Earth takes its place amongst the space faring

"Then…why are we here?" Hoshi asked. She had been standing as far away from her male half as possible, since she, too, was conflicted.

"If Superia won and created her paradise, then why are we here?"

"A warrior woman, one of my descendants, named 'Thundra', champion of the Femizons, traveled back in time to challenge a powerful male," Ranma said. "She wanted to test her skills as a fighter, and fought both hero and villain. Heck, she even challenged me, not thinking that 'Ranko' was a different person from me. But at any rate, once word got out that Thundra was from the future, steps were taken to prevent that future from ever occurring…and Superia's master plan was stopped. Although, I do admit that Superia is still trying to create her 'Femizon Nation', but at least she won't succeed unencumbered that first time."

"And Usagi?" Mamoru asked.

"The one that stopped Superia that first time was Captain America…and Usagi," Ranma said.

"Me?" Usagi said.

"Yes. You managed to use your old friendship with Superia to infiltrate Femizon Island, by pretending to capture Captain America, who is seen as the symbol for Western patriarchy…or some junk…"

Pause.

"Nevertheless, Superia saw your actions as a betrayal, and has been trying to kill you ever since."

"Eeep!"

There was a deadly silence that seemed to waft through the air for what seemed to be an eternity…

"I know that everyone here will help in…Usagi's recovery efforts," Miya said, as she addressed everyone in the room. "But I will say this: this Superia will taste my blade if she ever harms…Usagi."

Miya's aura produces a demonic visage.

"Ah!" Usagi said, as she hid behind Mamoru.

"Whoa," Chibiusa replied. "That's some aura…"

"Um, right," Ranma said, as he broke out in a sweat. "Anyway, a third of you will go out and track 'Hulkusagi', a third will journey to the Dream Realm with me to retrieve Usagi's soul, while a third will protect Usagi here."

"I…I don't have a soul?" Usagi screeched.

"You do, but it's been…displaced," Ranma replied. "What I definitely know is that Nightmare doesn't have it, otherwise he'd be gloating."

"Then I will have to deal with this…Nightmare, as well," Miya said.

"No. I want you, Mamoru and the Outer Scouts to protect Usagi here."

"Fine."

"What about me, Papa?" Renata said.

"You will lead the expedition into Ryugenzawa, and get your mother's other half," Ranma said.

"Kwel!"

"Why would I let this girl be in charge?" Tsukiumi asked.

"Because I said so?" Ranma replied. He then addressed everyone in the room.

"I'm telling you all right now. The Femizons are made up of mostly psychos who will do Superia's bidding. And if the latest intel from Setsuna is accurate, Superia may have roped in additional allies to take down Usagi."

"WAH!" Usagi cried. "I don't die-!"

"I'll do whatever it takes to defend Usagi," Mamoru said with determination.

"I'm glad to hear that, because I am counting on you and everyone here while me, Rini and the Inner Scouts travel to the Dream Realm," Ranma said. "Do not hesitate to do whatever it takes to protect Usagi, as if your life depends on it."

"You…you really mean it, Ranma?" Usagi said.

"Of course I do," Ranma said with a broad smile. "Long before this moment, you were my best friend. We went to school together, when we were trapped in the future. We served together as explorers. We fought together to protect those who couldn't defend themselves. We were there together when our first spouses died, and were subsequently buried. We raised each other's children as surrogate parents, long before we…got together. And, we raised a family together, even as I took in your children, fathered by other men, as my own…as you accepted my children by other women…"

Pause.

"If nothing else, not matter what happens after this day, it is that aspect of our relationship that I will always treasure the most, even to my dying day."

"Awwwwww," said some of the girls.

"Humph," Tsukiumi said.

"I didn't know I really meant that much to you," Usagi said sheepishly. "I guess I owe you an apology."

"Nah, you don't," Ranma replied. "I owe you more than I can ever repay, which is why I will do anything to make you happy."

Usagi merely smiled back, but now, she was confused. Did she really owe Ranma the benefit of a doubt, even as her heart aches for another…?

**Tbc.**


	10. Chapter 10

**SMSTSS 32: Hero Infinite! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, DC Comics/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Author's Note: There is a nod to the movie "Sucker Punch" in this story. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 10**

* * *

A day later, Ranma is prepared to take a step into the Immateria with four members of the Inner Scouts. The Immateria, part of the "The Umbral Realm" is where legends, myths, folklore and tall tales go when the material world no longer needs or believes in, but can still be inspired by. Ranma, being both a martial artist magus—as the reigning "Sorcerer Supreme"—and a deity in his own right, frequents the Immateria to delve into learn lost

"Wow, Minato-san!" Musubi said, as everyone watched while Ranma creates a spatial rift within a specially-prepared Rune circle. Assisting him was Nabiki, aka Lokidis in full Asgardian regalia. After all, Nabiki knew how to find the Lords of Fear, of whom Nightmare was a member of.

"I do take it that you will not need any further assistance?" Nabiki said, as she flicks her hair. "I do have a busy schedule this week at the Mishima Zaibatsu."

"No, I don't think so," Ranma said warily. Even though Nabiki was his sister-in-law, dealing with her was always fraught with peril.

"I'm surprise that you are not a member of Lords of Fear, Nabs," Ranma said with a smirk.

"What makes you think I'm not?"

"Good point…"

"We're ready to go, 'Papa Bear'," Rini said, as she and the Inner Sailors were ready to go.

Meanwhile, Mamoru winced at his daughter referring Ranma as 'Papa Bear', a term reserved for a father-figure.

"Good. Ami?"

"Everything will be catalogued and recorded," Ami said, as she showed her Mercury Computer.

"Good, because I want to make sure that any and all data of any and all phenomenon we come across is recorded…"

Pause.

"Especially since Nabiki is charging and arm and leg for her HELP."

"I could simply change my mind to help you, Ranma," Nabiki said with a smirk.

"Humph."

"Well, I, for one, am looking forward to this journey," Rei said.

"How so?" Minako asked.

"As a Shinto shrine maiden, I always commune with the spirits. Knowing that there are other worlds out there besides the Spirit world is something that I should know for future endeavors."

"Huh."

"Ranma, what is going to happen after we step into the 'Other World'?" Makoto asked.

"I'm going to have a talk with the Lords of Fear about Nightmare," Ranma said. "Then we can go on our search for Usagi's spirit."

"But I am fine," Usagi said, as she pokes her face.

"Okay, so can you change into Sailor Moon?" Ranma asked.

"Um, I haven't really given it much thought," Usagi said, as she sweated a bit.

"Then I take your answer as a negative. But that's okay."

"It is?" Hotaru asked.

"Sure," Ranma said. "Trust me, if someone has Usagi's soul, believe me, they would have used it to force a transformation within Usagi, one that might have dire consequences."

"Like what?" Haruka asked.

"Usagi might end up transforming into one of her dark, evil, monster or demon forms," Ranma said. "Or, she would simply be controlled to do bad things at the very least."

"M-monster?" Usagi said fearfully, as Mamoru held Usagi close. "DEMON?"

"What do you mean, Minato?" Miya asked.

"Usagi has undergone many transformations over the years. Even though Usagi right now as reverted back to 'normal', those transformation markers are still present within her."

"In other words, the Princess' soul is the key, while her body is the lock," Setsuna replied.

"Bingo. The only thing that is in our favor is that the raw power that is needed to allow the 'key' and the 'lock' in unison to work is the power within Hulkusagi, and that is why Renata and the others are going after her before someone else does."

"So…I won't be turning evil or anything?" Usagi asked.

"You should be fine," Ranma said with a broad smile. He then turned towards his Sekirei.

"You guys hold the fort while we're gone, okay?"

"We'll maintain contact with base, Minato-tan," Matsu said, as she adjusts her glasses.

"Do you have to go, Big Brother?" Kusano said sadly, as she takes hold of her Ashikabi.

"I have to, Ku-chan," Ranma said gently. "I'll bring you back a souvenir or something. 'Kay?"

Kusano merely smiled back.

"You should bring your true wife back a souvenir, Minato-sama," Tsukiumi said.

"Okay, but I WAS planning on taking you guys out on a date instead."

"I want THAT, too."

"Figures…"

"Um, Minato, I…well, I hope you make it back, okay," Homura said with a furious blush.

"Thanks," Ranma replied with a nod.

"Oh, I'll make sure that he will come back," Kazehana said with a seductive wink-and-nod.

"No, Musubi will!" Musubi said enthusiastically, as she hugged Ranma…tightly.

"Urk!" Ranma replied.

"How dare you have the gall to hug Minato-same in front of me?" Tsukiumi yelled, as she was about to splash her rival.

"Don't," Miya said to the Water 'hime', as her 'Demon Aura' was set on blast. "I would be unhappy if my beloved was permanently…injured."

"Ulp!"

"Ha, um," Usagi said nervously. Ever since Miya arrived to her house, she has been getting the feeling that there was more to Miya's story than what was being let on…

"Ranma, you and the others better go," Michiru said, seeing how her husband was about to lose control over the situation…

"Right," Ranma replied confidently. "We're off then…"

Ranma turned towards Nabiki.

"We'll be back, soon, Nabs," Ranma said.

"I would think so, otherwise I would have to charge you 'time-and-a-half', Ranma," Nabiki replied.

Ranma rolled his eyes, and then turned towards her companions.

"Okay, follow me, and stay close! And remember: stay focus, and avoid talking to strangers unless I deem it safe to do so," Ranma said.

"Why is that, Ranma?" Minako asked.

"Because, it is way too easy to get lost in the Immateria…or worst," Ranma said. "Years ago, there was an event that disrupted the normal paths between the Materia and the Immateria Worlds, causing many who frequent the Immateria to be lost or trapped within the Immateria. The result of this was…unfortunate. I lost many friends and colleagues because of this, so I don't want what happened to them, happened to you all."

"Ranma, you don't have to worry about us," Makoto said with a smile.

"We can handle ourselves, Ranma," Rei replied.

"We just make sure to be careful," Ami said.

"So let's get going already," Rini said. "Sheesh."

"Okay," Ranma said with a chuckle. "Let's go then…"

Thus, with a wave, Ranma and Inner Sailors step into the Immateria…

Sometime later, the Inner Scouts wait at the base of a foreboding dark tower, located at the top of a scary-looking mountain. The landscape was desolate, like a flat desert, even as the darkened skies thundered overhead.

"There's a storm brewing overhead," Makoto said, as she looked up at the skies. "I can feel it…"

"That's because of your connection with Thunder," Ami said, as she continues to monitor the paths that began on Earth and ended up at this place. She had to tone down the sensors in order to keep her Mercury Computer from overloading.

"I wonder what Ranma is doing up there?" Minako asked, as she looked up at the dark tower.

"Perhaps he is using his usual charm to convince these 'Lords of Fear' that it would be in their best interest to turn over Nightmare?" Rei asked, as she stared at the flames that was dancing just above her right palm.

Suddenly, there was an explosion from the tower that sent something or someone crashing into their midst.

BLAM!

"Ooof!" Ranma yelped.

"Yep, Ranma-papa used his usual 'charms' to make a convincing argument," Rini said with a smirk.  
"Rini, hush," Ranma said, as he sits up.

"Ranma, are you okay?" Minako asked, as she helps Ranma to his feet.

"Yeah, I am," Ranma said, as he looked up at the meeting place of the Lords of Fear, before turning his attention towards his companions. "Okay, we can go."

"Where, Ranma?" Makoto asked.

"We have to travel to five realms, each one containing a piece of Usagi's essence. Nightmare has one of those essences, which we will get to last."

"So, what are we going to do, then?" Rini asked. "Just walk into these places?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Ranma said. "No, we have to fight are way into these places."

"I knew that…"

"Yeah, right."

"Ranma, do we have any tactical data on these realms?" Ami asked.

"Nope."

"So how are we supposed to do…whatever we are supposed to do?" Rei asked.

"Just because we're going in blind, that doesn't mean we would be defenseless," Ranma said, as tapped his pack. "And since Nightmare believes that someone will be going after Usagi's 'scattered essence', we would have to use glamour to hide ourselves."

"Sailor Senshi uniforms?" Makoto said.

"Precisely, which means I have to become 'Sailor Sol' again," Ranma said flatly.

"I thought you were 'Sailor Guccici'?" Rini asked.

"Hey, I can be more than one type of senshi, you know," Ranma replied. "I'm also 'Sailor Nemesis', anytime I do the 'Fusion Dance' with your mother."

"Oh. So, what can I do that the others can't?"

"Think about it; your mother's essence is scattered. How do you prevent it from dissolution?"

"Oh, I got it. We're talking about 'horcruxes'."

"What are…'horcruxes'?" Minako asked.

"Horcruxes are objects that contain fragments of a soul," Ami said, as she taps into her Mercury Computer. "These objects would be something that would be significant to the person whose soul is embedded in."

"Ohhhh…"

"Due to the fact that Usagi has undergone a reset, I don't have an intrinsic connection with her. However, since Rini IS Usagi's daughter, and since she is trained in magic…"

"Then I can be some sort of 'detector'," Rini said thoughtfully.

"Bingo…"

Ranm pauses for a moment.

"Anyone else have any comments or questions about what to do?" Ranma said, as he scanned everyone else.

"You said that Usagi's soul is embedded in these objects," Ami said. "What objects are they?"

"Good question. The only thing I know, thanks to my conversation with Nightmare's colleagues, I know that four of the five objects that contain Usagi's essence are: a map, fire, a knife and a key. And, those objects may be metaphorical instead of actual."

"Well, I have 'fire'," Rei said, as she produces a flame in her hand.

"It has to be something from her, Rei," Ranma said.

"And the fifth object is what?" Minako asked.

"No one knows, but it's supposed to be something precious Usagi."

"At least we have a start," Makoto said. "But how are we to get around?"

"We have to get the map first, before we do anything else," Ranma said, as he turned towards his step-daughter. "Rini, focus your thoughts, close your eyes, and visualize the map."

"Why would we need the map, if you have me?" Rini asked.

"You need to conserve your energies as much as possible, especially when we go after the fifth object," Ranma said. "Once we have the map, the search for the other objects will be much easier…"

Pause.

"Now, let me perform the Vulcan Mind Meld, so that my thoughts can be connected with yours."

"Oh, okay," Rini said, as she closed her eyes, even as Ranma placed the tips of his fingers on his step-daughter's left temple. Relying upon her lessons from Hogswarts School for Wizards and Witches and from the Konoha Village Academy, Rini begins to picture her mother's face in her mind, before synchronizing that image with the word 'map'…

"I see it," Rini said, before opening her eyes. She then turned towards Ranma.

"Ranma-papa, I see it!"

"I saw it, too, and I'm definitely glad to have brought in some equipment, tools…and weapons for this one."

"Where are we going, Ranma?" Ami asked, as she prepared her Mercury Computer to receive the dimensional coordinates.

"A place at war, which is a 'ghost' of a time that Usagi and I lived in," Ranma said. "But before we go, we need to change into Sailor Scouts before we delve deeper into the Immateria…"

Pause.

"And no matter what happens, I thank you for your help."

"Why would you have to thank us?" Rei said. "Usagi IS our friend, after all…"

Pause.

"And as far as I am concerned, that makes us part of MY family."

"Great," Ranma said. "Let's go…"

**Tbc.**


	11. Chapter 11

**SMSTSS 32: Hero Infinite! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, DC Comics/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Author's Note: There is a nod to the movie "Sucker Punch" in this story. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 11**

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Earth…

"Aren't you supposed to protect me or something?" Usagi asked, as she cautiously looked around the eatery known as "Café Americana", a family-owned establishment.

"You are, Usako," Mamoru replied, as he looked at the menu. "One, you're in a public place. Two, you have the others scattered about, trying the secured the parameter…"

Pause.

"And three, you and I have yet to really connect amidst this crazy mess we're in," Mamoru said.

"I know, huh?" Usagi replied with a smile. "Well, it's kind of nice that we can have SOME time together."

"Yeah…"

Pause.

"And I hope to have many more with you, Usako," Mamoru replied with a smile.

Although Usagi smiled at the response, inwardly she was torn. There were so many people depending upon, especially that Ranma Saotome…

"Mamoru, I-"

SPLASH!

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi exclaimed in surprise, as she got up.

"Hey!" Mamoru yelled. He turned to see who spilt liquid on him.

"Oh, dear," said Miya, after she had "accidentally" spilt her drink on Mamoru while passing through. She was wearing a light purple kimono violet petals scattered about in a swirling pattern.

"I apologize for that, Mr. Chiba," Miya said pleasantly. "I was…distracted for a moment."

"It's…nothing," Mamoru said, as he wiped himself down with Usagi's help. "You know, with all the tension on Usagi's safety, and all…"

"Yes, that's it," Miya said, as she turned towards Usagi. "Say, what do you think of my new kimono, dear? I picked it up just for this assignment."

"Um, it looks pretty, Miya-san," Usagi said. "Where did you get it?"

"Oh, this place where my…late husband took me to," Miya said. "I'm even wearing his favorite perfume for me…"

Pause.

"You want to sniff it?"

"Er, sure," Usagi said, who was trying to not to be rude. When Miya presented her wrist, where the scent was the heaviest, Usagi took a whiff.

"Hmmm," Usagi said, as she was enjoying the smell. "I never smell this scent before."

"That's because it is unique," Miya replied. "My…late husband knew man who knew how to make perfumes and other scent enhancers for the unique individual…"

Pause.

"I hope that somehow, my beloved will know how precious this gift is to me," Miya said with a sigh.

Just then, Kusano and Hotaru pop out of the café.

"Miya-oniichan!" Kusano said, as she waved her hand while Hotaru holds the other, with her favorite plant sitting on top of her head. The pair had used the private restroom where Kusano and Hotaru were "freshening up".

"I'm done!"  
"Well, I must be off," Miya said, as she straightens herself up. "I promised Ku-chan that I would take her to the petting zoo."

"Oh, drat," Usagi said. "I wanted to go to the petting zoo!"

"Perhaps later, when you are…better," Miya said with a smile. She then turned towards Mamoru.

"Take care of Usagi, Mr. Chiba," Miya said with a slight bow. "If you need my assistance on anything, I will not be too far."

"Er, right," Mamoru said. "I'll…see you…around."

"Humph," Miya said, before turning to join Kusano and Hotaru…

"May I get your order?" said a waitress, as she comes to Usagi and Mamoru's table.

"Er, yes," Mamoru said, as he picked up the menu again. He turned towards Usagi.

"You know what you want?"

"I do!" Usagi said enthusiastically.

"Okay, then, let's order…"

Meanwhile, at another table, Haruka merely smirks at what she and Michiru were witnessing at Usagi's table.

"Unbelievable," Haruka replied. "If that what we just saw isn't an obvious display of jealousy and rivalry, I don't know what is."

"At least that's all that is going on at the moment," Michiru said, as she took a sip of her drink. "Remember, Ranma said to expect trouble to come take advantage of Usagi's condition."

"I think Ranma overhypes things WAY too much," Haruka said with another smirk.

Meanwhile, at a high-rise building, former KGB assassin Melina Vostokoff, also known super-villain "Dead Eye", had locked her targeting sights on Usagi's head. Dead Eye had considered herself the female equivalent of another super-villain: Dead Shot. Since the collapse of the Soviet Union, the assassin has been in the employ of Superia, making her a member of the Femizons.

"Target has been sighted," Dead Shot said in a secure microphone. "Just give the word, so that we can all go home."

"Negative," said the reply. "Her other body has yet to be secured."

"We're wasting our time," Dead Shot replied.

"It will be, if Usagi manages to come back from the dead via her other body. Besides, your job is to observe, as well as provide cover if we need to strike."

"Alright, it's your call," Dead Shot said, as she lowers her gun. "But I don't like being exposed in this matter."

"Understood. Please standby for further instructions..."

"Roger that. Standing-by…"

As Dead Shot leans back to relax a bit, she wondered why Superia called in extra help to help the Femizons to end Sailor Moon's life. After all, weren't the Femizons good enough to succeed on their own? Then again, if these new people were legit, Dead Shot wondered if including these new allies in getting rid of Sailor Moon, or whatever she was calling herself, was a bit of an overkill…

Meanwhile, somewhere over the wilds of Northern Japan, a cargo plane flies.

"Miss, we're over the drop zone," said the plane's pilot.

"Thank you, sir," Renata said, as she bows her head slight, before turning towards her companions. With her were Kazehana, Homura, Tsukiumi and Musubi. All of them were prepared to drop into Ryugenzawa Park, which, for a long time, has been closed off from the public, hence the need to drop in from above.

"Okay, I know that some of you don't know me very well," Renata began to say.

"Of course we don't," Tsukiumi said. "The only reason why we're even doing this is because of your father."

"Actually, we would be doing this anyway, regardless," Homura said.

"And Musubi likes to fight!" Musubi said enthusiastically. "Make Minato-kun proud."

"Basically, you don't have to worry, dear," Kazehana said. Although she desperately needed a drink, she decided to remain sober for a while for the sake of the "mission".

"We will stick with you right to the bitter end."

"Speak for yourself, you lush," Tsukiumi said.

"You do know that whatever Renata says to her father, it could affect your chances at getting closer to him, right?" Homura said.

"What?" Tsukiumi gasped.

"Yeah, someone else could be the primary wife because of what you do…or don't do today."

Suddenly, Tsukiumi imagines herself being a nurse-maid to her rival Musubi's children…who happened to look exactly like Musubi.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Tsukiumi exclaimed. "I will not allow my adopted family to be so…common-!"

"What?" Renata said in a confusing manner.

"It's…a Tsukiumi thing," Kazehana said with a smirk, pretty much guessing that Tsukiumi is undergoing her latest "horrific scenario" fantasy again.

"Oh, okay," Renata said, deciding to do the mission briefing. "Anyway, thanks to Miss Matsu, were able to track down my mother's energy signature. Unfortunately, these…Femizons were monitoring our lines of communications, and will be sending a few of their people into this park at the same time we do. So, our mission is to get in, get Mom, and we stop these people cold."

"Why do we have to stop them…cold?" Homura said.

"I just received word that a number of incidents have occurred involving the deaths of several civilians," Renata said, as she showed her personal access data device, or PADD. "That's why I just talked to the pilot about our ETA."

"Well, Musubi is ready," Musubi said, as she punched her palms.

"Good, because we're about to drop," said the pilot, as he lowers the back of the plane, exposing his passengers to the elements.

"Okay, thanks!" Renata yelled, as she slings her pack.

"What about parachutes?" Tsukiumi said.

"Parachutes?" Renata said. "Oh, we're not going to need parachutes."

"But we're least a thousand feet above the ground!"

"We've been trained to handle situations like this, panty flasher," Kazehana said.

"But, you have air powers!"  
"Let's go!" Renata said, as she suddenly leaps out of the plane.

"Okay," Homura said, as s/he turned towards Kazehana. "See you below…"

With that, Homura leaps out of the plane.  
"But it's too far!" Tsukiumi said.

"Don't worry, I'll be around," Kazehana said. "But at least make the effort of proving yourself to be the better wife."

With that, Kazehana leaps out of the plane.

"Come on, Tsukiumi-chan!" Musubi said enthusiastically.

"But, you don't have any powers like the others!"

"Musubi has one power: Minato-kun love, respect and trust," Musubi said. "Musubi has faith in Minato-kun's words…"

Pause.

"See ya!" Musubi said, as she leaps out of the plane, leaving Tsukiumi alone.

Tsukiumi sighs, wondering if she indeed has what it takes. And then, she sees the other Sekirei being with Minato, while she is forced to serve them as…concubine.

"No, I will not be Minato-sama's concubine!" Tsukiumi said proudly. "I will prove to be a better wife, than any other of his wives!"

With that, Tsukiumi leaps out of the plane.

Meanwhile, at the entrance of Ryugenzawa Park, one of the last surviving guards struggles with his life, as he is surrounded by five members of the Femizons.

"Please don't kill me!" said the guard, as he scampers backwards.

ZAP!

As the guard drops dead, the shadowy assailant turned towards her shadowy companions.

"No witnesses," the assailant replied. "We get in, kill our target, and get out."

"You seem to be in a rush to get out of her," said one of her companions, also female.

"There's something about this place that is…unusual. It's scary."

"If it's alive, then that's that," said the other. "Besides, there is nothing in the Universe that is scarier than our Dark Lord's wrath, even if our target was once one of our own…"

Pause.

"Too bad we can't bring her back into the fold like dear Granny would like. Hail Darkseid!"

"Hail Darkseid!" screeched the others.

Meanwhile, back in the Immateria…

It has been weeks since Ranma and the Inner Sailors arrived in the realm where the first of the fives horcruxes—objects that contained the essence of a soul—was located. Unfortunately, Ranma was correct when he said that he and the others needed as many tools as possible to get that first horcrux, which was in the shape of a map. The realm itself was a recreation of a key battle that took place during World War I. However, due to the nature of the Immateria, everyone and everything was distilled as a zeitgeist, or "spirit of the age". Thus, the realm was more of a reflection of the era that Usagi and Ranma live through than anything else…

Rini looked at the conflict from the ruins of what appeared to be a church, which served as the makeshift headquarters for the side of the Allied Powers…after a fashion. Upon arriving to this realm, Ranma was able to secure the trust of the soldiers from the Allied side, merely shadows of the real men who died during the actual conflict, to help him and the Inner Sailors. With the realm so massive and in constant conflict, it would have taken longer to find the location of the map, which was now in enemy hands…

Thankfully, after today, the map will be secured.

Neo-Sailor Moon sighed, even as she wondered if she wanted to know more about her mother's past. From what the "Magnificent Kamen" had told her, Sailor Moon was a spy for the Allies, and had gone undercover numerous times to secure information on the activities of the Central Powers. As a result, she had developed an underground network that would prove to be valuable after Nazi Germany crossed the Rhineland to occupy France during World War II…

And it is thanks to the various safe houses and key routes, written in code on a special map, which would secure the Allies' victory over their enemies once again.

"Rini?" said a familiar voice.

Neo-Sailor Moon turned around to see Sailor Mars. Like her, the Senshi of Fire had undergone a bit of a transformation in attire. She and the other Inner Sailors started out wearing their usual Sailor Scout uniforms. But as time went on, the uniforms were modified slightly to fit the temperament and needs of each of the scouts. Certainly, they appeared to be more militarized in the fashion of World War II.

"Yes?" Neo-Sailor Moon asked, as she looked back towards the burnt out church that served as makeshift headquarters for the Allies…

"Ranma is back," Sailor Mars said, as she slung her automatic rifle. Having been the Fire Princess Azula of Jeegoo, Sailor Mars was used to dealing with the horrors of war, which is why she had no problem supplementing her powers with some heavy-duty arsenal.

"Good," Neo-Sailor Moon said, as she smartly walked back into the church, past Sailor Mars. "The sooner we get the updated operational parameters, the sooner we can move on to the next realm."

"Poor, Rini," Sailor Venus said, as she whispered into Sailor Mars' left ear.

"What do you mean?" Sailor Mars asked.

"A lot of our allies are young, and seeing them killed reminded her of what happened at her old school."

"Oh, I see…"

"Everyone, come on," Magnificent Kamen said, as he enters the main hall, where the Inner Sailors were waiting. He was dressed in an American World War I with a mask. "We're ready to begin out next move…"

**Tbc.**


	12. Chapter 12

**SMSTSS 32: Hero Infinite! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, DC Comics/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Author's Note: There is a nod to the movie "Sucker Punch" in this story. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 12**

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Earth…

"Thank you for a wonderful lunch, Mamo-chan," Usagi said, as she held onto Mamoru's hand. "I really appreciate it."

"Not a problem," Mamoru replied, as he smiled broadly while walking down the park trail near the duck pond at Juuban Park. "It's rarely that we can get together like this, especially after all we have gone through."

"I guess so," Usagi said, as she looked out towards the middle of the pond. "It's just that all this is so strange for me."

"How so?" Mamoru asked.

"I…I know that I suppose to be this version of myself that other people know and love…and hate, but why should I be bound by the actions of the other me?"

Pause.

"I'm sorry," Usagi said, as she turned towards Mamoru with a smile. "I shouldn't be so…selfish about it."

"No, you have the right to feel exactly as you do now," Mamoru said. "I don't know about you, but dealing with Ranma and Miya can be…strange."

"How so?" Usagi asked.

"Well, Ranma is still technically your…husband, whom you have a lot of kids with, and then there is that Miya to consider."

"I can understand your concern about Ranma—I can't believe he and I…had kids together—but what's wrong with Miya? She seems nice."

"You mean, you don't know?" Mamoru said, as he blinked his eyes.

"Know…what?"

Mamoru swallowed hard before he decided to tell his beloved about Miya, and her role in Usagi's life.

"Um, well-"

"Why, hello, there," Miya said, as she, Hotaru and Kusano walked up to Usagi and Mamoru from the opposite direction.

"Hi, Miya," Usagi said with a smile. "Fancy seeing you three here…"

"Yeah, fancy that," Mamoru said, as he rolled his eyes.

"What have you guys been up to?" Usagi asked.

"Miya treated us to rides up the path," Hotaru said.

"Aren't you too old for kiddie things?" Mamoru asked.

"It's never too old to have fun with the rides," Hotaru said with a smile, as she glanced at Kusano, who was eating cotton candy. "Right, Ku-chan?"

"Uh-huh!" Kusano nodded his head enthusiastically.

"I want some cotton candy, too!" Usagi said.

"We'll get some," Mamoru said.

"Well, if nothing else, we have more places to go see in the park," Miya said with a pleasant smile. "Come along, you two."

"See ya," Hotaru said, as she and Kusano waved their good-byes.

After the three leave Usagi and Mamoru behind, Mamoru turned towards Usagi.

"I still can't believe that Hotaru is married to Ranma," Mamoru said with a smirk. "In fact, I can't believe that all the Sailor Scouts are all married to that guy, including my 'sister' Hoshi."

"He is?" Usagi said, as she blinked in surprise.

"Umm…"

Meanwhile, in the middle of pond, Haruka was rowing a boat, while Michiru was reading her book. This was their way of conducting surveillance.

"And the drama continues," Haruka said with a smirk, as she continued her rowing.

"I'm surprise that you don't complain about our 'arrangement' with Ranma," Michiru said, without looking up from her book.

"I complain all the time," Haruka said. "How can I be proudly lesbian when I'm married to a man?"

"Because you get to be with our husband's female guise anytime he comes around to visit?" Michiru said.

"I call THAT hazard pay, my dear," Haruka said with a smirk. "At any rate, we're not even supposed to talk about MY pet peeves right now anyway."

"Humph."

Meanwhile, in the wilds of Ryugenzawa Park, the Sekirei of Water laments at her predicatement.

"I expect a great date from Minato-sama when we get back to Shintao Taito," Tsukiumi complains, as she trudged through the fog. "No Sekirei is suppose to put up with this outrage."

"Quit complaining, panty flasher," Kazehana said, as she floats above the ground on a ball of concentrated air. Ever since she and the other Sekirei belonging to Ranma had visited the world of the Avatar for training, they all have grown in both skill and ability.

"I didn't hear you complain the last time we went on a 'field trip'."

"That is because it was for training purposes, and that I expected that we wouldn't have to do that sort of thing again," Tsukiumi said, as she fanned herself. "And besides, I don't want to do a mission if it means helping another rival to Minato-sama's heart.

"Musubi doesn't mind," said the Sekirei of the Fist enthusiastically. "Mission gives Musubi a chance to prove skills."

"Well, all I care for is getting out of this forest as soon as possible," Homura said, as s/he wiped the sweat from his/her brow. "It's hot around here."

"Perhaps you shouldn't wear that mask?" Tsukiumi said.

"I don't tell you how to stylize your look, Tsukiumi," Homura retorted. "And by the way, has anyone seen Renata?"

"No, I didn't," Tsukiumi said, as she folded her arms. "Most likely, she left us to die on her mother's wishes-"

"Pardon?" Renata said, as she suddenly appeared behind the Water Sekirei.

"Gah!" Tsukiumi said with a jump.

"Oh, it's nothing, dear," Kazehana said. "We were just concerned about you."

"Oh, thank you," Renata said with a smile.

"Have you found our target, Ren?" Homura asked.

"I found signs of activities about ten clicks from here," Renata said, as she activates her palm holographic emitter, showing the topology of the land. "I believe that Mom's 'hulk-body' is there, but…"

"But what, dear?" Kazehana asked.

"Between here and there are giant animals, some of which are pretty nasty."

"Joy," Tsukiumi said sarcastically.

"No problem," Musubi said enthusiastically. "Musubi and friends will defeat giant animals."

"But that's not just it," Renata said, as she adjusts the image. "I am detecting a large bio-mass in the heart of this forest, where the waters of the forest streams and rivers begin…"

Pause.

"Other than that, we shouldn't have any problem finding Mom, baring interference of whoever is after her."

Tsukiumi sighed. She was wondering if her love for her Ashikabi had a high price after all…

Meanwhile, back in the Immateria, a briefing amidst a war-torn environment was about to begin.

"Ladies," Magnificent Kamen said, as he steps over to the Inner Sailor Scouts by the fallen debris. He was dressed like an American officer while wearing a mask. "Rini."

"Step-Dad," Neo-Sailor Moon replied with a nod.

"So, what's up?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Intel has indicated that the Field Marshall will send a map to the Kaiser today," Magnificent Kamen said.

"How do we intercept it?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Simple: you cross 'No-Man's Land' when I give the call to launch an attack on the main forces," Magnificent Kamen replied. "Ami?"

"Thank you," Sailor Mercury said, as she activates her handheld holographic emitter, showing the landscape of the battle field. "With the main forces on both sides engaged, the sidelines will be sparse with troops."

"So, what is the best route to take?" Sailor Venus said.

"Now, that's the surprise," Magnificent Kamen said. "Let me show you something that Ami and a German defector came up with…"

With that, Magnificent Kamen ushers the Inner Sailor Scouts to follow him to the main staging area…

"Wow!" Neo-Sailor Moon said, as she looked up at the steam-powered "mech-suit". "Awesome."

"It is," Sailor Mercury said proudly. "Professor Krauthammer and I worked hard to get this mech suit built and ready for operations."

"Unfortunately, this is the only prototype that we have," Magnificent Kamen said.

"Then why show us this?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Once I give the order to engage the enemy, there will be a chance that the German air corps will be used. If it gets heavy, Ami will be providing both cover and an emergency evacuation for you all, especially when you all hit the Field Marshall's bunker."

"Sounds fun," Neo-Sailor Moon said. "Anything else?"

"Don't forget to watch out for the zombie soldiers," Magnificent Kamen said. "They may not be many, but they will be used to protect the 'fearless leader'…"

Pause.

"It's hard to believe that steam-power and clockwork cybernetics is being used to reanimate the dead."

"A disgrace to the dead," Sailor Mars said with disgust in her voice.

"I don't need to emphasize that if you…die here, you'll be stuck in the Immateria permanently, even if you come back to life," Magnificent Kamen said. "So, do whatever it takes to succeed. Got it?"

Magnificent Kamen sees that the Inner Scouts understood what the stakes were."

"If nothing else, good luck out there…"

And, with that, the mission to retrieve the map begins.

BLAM-BLAM-BOOM!

"You're all clear!" Sailor Mercury yelled into her radio, after dispatching the latest bi-plane that attempted to attack her friends, with her mech suit.

Neo-Sailor Moon waves her hand as Sailor Mercury flies ahead before circling back to back up the troops. She then turned towards the other Inner Sailors.

"Okay, we're ready?" Neo-Sailor Moon asked.

"Are YOU ready, Rini?" Sailor Jupiter asked with concerned. "I or someone else can take over the mission."

"No, that's okay," Neo-Sailor Moon replied. "Just a little nervous."

"Well, don't be," Sailor Venus said. "You ARE a superhero, you know."

"It's not that," Neo-Sailor Moon said. "I done these sorts of things before, but those missions didn't involve one's mother. I mean, if I fail to retrieve Mom's soul, then what?"

"Again, don't be nervous," Sailor Mars replied. "At least you are not like your Mother back when she first started out as a 'magical girl'. And if you are like your mother in any way, it's her fighting spirit."

"I see," Neo-Sailor Moon said with a nod. "Well, then, let's put that to the test…"

With that, Neo-Sailor Moon turns towards the trenches of the enemy's territory.

"Onward, and outward, I suppose," Neo-Sailor Moon said, as she begins the final deep into territory.

"She really shouldn't push herself," Sailor Venus said.

"I think it's more than that," Sailor Jupiter replied.

"How so?"

"Because if she fails, then Usagi might die," Sailor Mars said. "Remember, while we've been here, there are others who would want to see Usagi suffer act her weakest state. So, for Rini, she does have her mother's life in her hands."

"I see…"

Once the path was clear, the Inner Sailors drop into the trenches of the enemy.

"Okay, stay close," Neo-Sailor Moon said, as she scanned the yard, even as she produces her short-handled 'Lunar Glaive', which can extend in length if need be. She also pulls out her pistol from her shoulder holster.

"We creep down the trenches quietly. Oh, and watch out for the-"

"ZOMBIES!" Sailor Venus yelled, as she takes aim with her rifle, and discharged her weapons.

RATATATATATATATA!

"And we can do that," Sailor Mars said, as she takes aim as well with her high-powered machine gun.

Neo-Sailor Moon sighs, as she takes point while taking aim, even as Sailor Jupiter lobs a hand grenade.

BOOM-!

Eventually, the opposition became numerous enough to warrant close-quarters combat.

"Well, well, well," Sailor Mars said, as she dropped her spent rifle, as the German zombie soldiers began to reinforce their position. "It looks like a more personal touch is in order…"

Now, at this point in the lives of the Sailor Scouts, calling out attacks were found to be wanting. Meaning, by the time the attack is called out, a sophisticated enemy would have had multiple counter attacks in a single melee. And that is why these days, the Sailor Scouts rarely call out their attacks any more…

Of course, there are exceptions to this rule.

"Here, this one is on me. MARS FIRE ARROW…IGNITE-!"

Sailor Mars pulls back to create a flaming bow and arrow, before unleashing a flaming arrow.

FWOOSH!

The attack landed true, exploding on impact.

BOOSH!

Using her mastery over fire bending, which is the art of bending the element of fire, Sailor Mars creates two balls of flames in her hand, tosses them overhand, just as reinforcements came around the bend.

BWOOSH!

While the zombie soldiers were distracted, Sailor Mars whips tow of her fingers around her head to form a flaming halo. She then grabs the halo, and separates it to form multiple rings.

"Mars Fire Bandolier…FLASH!"

Flaming halos began shooting down the trench, mowing one zombie after another.

"Yes!" Sailor Mars yelled in triumph while laughing. "Feel my righteous fury of a mistress of Fire-!"

"Uh, oh," Sailor Venus said. "It looks like Rei has gone 'Azula' again."

"And how," Sailor Jupiter replied.

"Well, at least she is on OUR side," Neo-Sailor Moon said, resulting in a nodded confirmation from her mother's friends.

**Tbc.**


	13. Chapter 13

**SMSTSS 32: Hero Infinite! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, DC Comics/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Author's Note: There is a nod to the movie "Sucker Punch" in this story. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 13**

* * *

Later, Renata and her merry band found Hulkusagi.

"Mommy!" Renata said.

"Oh, hi!" Hulkusagi said cheerfully. She was carrying giant cows on her shoulders, so that she could later milk them.

"So, you've become a monster after all," Tsukumi said. "Now, Minato-sama can be mine!"

"Huh?"

"We were looking for you," said Kazehana. "Well, you seem fine."

"Hulkusagi likes it here, much peaceful," Hulkusagi said.

"Too bad, Serena," said a voice from above.

All eyes turned towards the Furies of Apocalypse.

"Nice look," Stompa said. "You could do well, in a new iteration of Granny Goodness' organization."

"Hulkusagi no thinks so, fatty," Hulkusagi said, as she sits down the cows. She then began to crack her knuckles.

"Will see who the furious one…IS…"

Meanwhile, back on Earth, specifically, Tokyo, Japan…

"Ah!" Usagi yelled in fright, as Superia began to level energy-bombs, thanks to her power suit, at the young Moon Princess, even as the rest of the Femizon Nation's elite unit—called "The Serpent Society"—wwere attacking Usagi's protectors.

"Stand still and take it like a proper female!" Superia said.

"But I'm scared-!"

Miya groused, as she used her great sword, the Totsuga No Tsurugi, to fend off an attack from Moonstone, who was an alpha-level superhero.

FWAK!

Miya blocks the energy blast from Moonstone, even as the villainess prepared to launch her next attack.

"I am a telepath, so I can read your thoughts," Moonstone said with a smirk.

"Then read mine now," Miya said, as her expression turned icy.

Moonstone instinctively does so, and faces the horror of Miya's inner demon.

"Ahhhh-!"

Whack!

"Be glad that I was asked to not kill you, fool," Miya said. She then turned towards the others.

"Tuxedo Mask?"

"Kind of busy, at the moment," Tuxedo Mask managed to say, as Anaconda encircled her elongated arms to crush the Prince of Earth.

Meanwhile, Sailors Uranus and Neptune were fending off attackers of their own, even as Ranma's Sekirei, Kusano the Green, and Sailor Saturn had erected a combined energy and jungle barrier to keep Superia's army of "Fembots" at bay.

"Help us!" Kusano screamed, as she glowed green.

"DESTROY SAILOR MOON," said the Fembots in unison, as they pounded away at barrier.

"They…they keep coming!" Sailor Saturn said. "I have to release my other power!"

CLANG!

"No!" Sailor Uranus said, as she traded sword blows with the martial artist Snapdragon. "Keep that barrier up!"

"Pay attention to ME!" Snapdragon yelled.

"Fine. WORLD SHAKING!"

An energy sphere of great power lashed out from within the tomboy, and smacked the martial artist away.

BLAM!

"Yowtch!"

"DEAD SCREAM," Sailor Pluto said, as she unleashed an energy wave of pure entropy, which decimated the row Fembots. "That should help somewhat…"

"Forget THIS!" yelled Titania, as she slams her powerful fists into the ground.

THOOM!

"Ulp!" Sailor Neptune said, as she fell backwards. She then looked up, and called out her attack.

"DEEP SUBMERGE," Sailor Neptune replied, sending a concentrated burst of pure water that sends the wife of the Absorbing Man into the pond.

"Ulp!"

Unfortunately, it was all over.

"Hold it!" Superbia said, as she held young Usagi by the neck.

"Owie!" Usagi said.

"Usagi!" yelled her companions.

"I have won, and you will watch me kill her right before your very eyes-"

BOOM!

A boom tube opens up to deposit its travelers, but they were not Furies.

"Hulkusagi…SMASH!" Hulkusagi said, as she and Ranma's Sekirei and daughter Renata appear over head, and landed with a roar.

THOOM!

"Here we come to save the day!" Renata said.

"So, you found the other half," Superia said, as she throws an energy net, with her free hand, at Hulkusagi.

"ARRRRRRGGHHHH!"

"Mom!" Renata said, as she and the other Sekirei were prepared to fight.

"I am the genius that the Moon Princess has denied me to be!" Superia said. "I've thought of everything-!"

"No, not everything," said a voice, as a tiara strikes the hand that was holding Usagi in place.

WHACK!

"Ow!" Superia said, as Neo-Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Scouts arrived with-

"Ranma!" Kusano yelled in enthusiasm.

"Hey, kiddo," Ranma said.

"About time you decided to show up," Tuxedo Mask said in annoyance.

"Hey, what can I say?" Ranma said. "Anyway, we completed the quest, and now Usagi can be normal, if she chooses to."

"What do you mean?" Usagi said.

"You know exactly what I mean," Ranma said. "You can either be as you are, or as you suppose to be."

"I…I guess so," Usagi said, as she glanced over at Superia. "But…if I go back to what I was, then I have all the baggage."

"Mom, I know that we don't see eye-to-eye, but I do understand you better," Neo-Sailor Moon said. "I understand why you weren't always there for me."

"You do?"

"Yes. While I don't like it, you carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, something that I have to do someday…"

Neo-Sailor Moon pulls out a powerful sword.

"The quest that I had to do, to find the real you were divided into five objects that contained pieces of your soul: a map, fire, a, key a knife, and an object that was a secret. But, in finding those objects, I realized that the fifth one was…me."

"What?" Tuxedo Mask said.

"Mom, you entrusted a part of you within me, so that you can always be with me, when you're never physically there for me," Neo-Sailor Moon said. "So, like Harry, I am a living horcrux."

"I've heard of these horcruxes," Superia said with a evil grin. "Destroy one, you destroy the creator…"

Pause.

"How fitting…"

With that, Superia launches energy bomb designed to incinerate its target.

"NO!" Usagi said, as she moved to protect Neo-Sailor Moon with her own body.

"NO!" Hulkusagi said, as she moved to protect Usagi with her own body.

FWASSSH!

"AAHHHHHHH!" Usagi and Hulkusagi screamed together.

"Mom!" Neo-Sailor Moon said, as she and the other horcruxes went into the energy blasts…

"Rini!" Tuxedo Mask yelled.

When the smoke cleared, the all-powerful Sailor Cosmos appeared, while holding Neo-Sailor Moon in her arms.

"Mamoru, hold our daughter," Sailor Cosmos said.

"Sure," Tuxedo Mask said, as he took Neo-Sailor Moon into his arms…

"Now, for the rest of you," Sailor Cosmos said, as she turned towards the Femizons. "MODAM, remove yourself and your Fembots from the area, and take your colleagues with you. Keep in mind that I am at my full power, while all of you are exhausted from today's battle. So, if any of you remain present by the time I count to three, you will have wished that took my original advice…"

Pause.

"THREE."

"Well, got to go," MODAM said hurriedly. "See ya-!"

BOOM!

"Cowards!" Supria yelled. "I'll call on my other allies-!"

"If you mean the Furies, then I don't think so," Renata said confidently.

"Yeah, they're busy at the moment," Homura said with a chuckle.

Back at the mystic forest of Ryugenzawa, the Furies of Apocalypse were bickering amongst themselves for about being forced to milk giant cows, after being pounded by the Jade magical girl…

"You and I can talk now, or talk later," Sailor Cosmos said. "That is your choice, Superia."

Superis weighed her options…

"This isn't over, Usagi," Superia said, as she teleports out of the area.

"It never is, Deidre," Sailor Cosmos said with a sigh. "It never is…"

Neo-Sailor Moon opens her eyes.

"Dad?" Neo-Sailor Moon said.

"Yes?" Ranma and Tuxedo Mask said in unison, which resulted in the pair glaring at each other…

"MOM!" Neo-Sailor Moon said, as she gets back onto her feet.

"Hey, kiddo," Sailor Cosmos said with a smile, as she hugged her daughter. "You did good."

"What about me, Momma?" Renata said tearfully.

"You did good, girl," Sailor Cosmos said, as she hugged her other daughter.

"Usagi?" Miya asked.

"Usako?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"Bunny?" Ranma asked.

"Princess?" Sailor Pluto asked.

"Alright, group hug," Sailor Cosmos said with a smile.

"AWWWWWW," said everyone. Well, not everyone.

"I WON'T do it," Tsukiumi said. "Humph!"

**Fin.**


End file.
